Book 2: Of Prologues
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A collection of prologues, containing all warnings and ratings, rated M to be safe. Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge. Completed!
1. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**I hope to write all or most of these prologues at one point but if you want find a prologue that you want to take on and write then you can, just let me know first and tell me when you post it.**

**This fic shall be a daylily update fic, there will be a new chapter up everyday depending on what's going on in RL for me.**

**Hope you enjoy this collection of Prologues!**

**Prompt 51 – Tears**

**WARNING! These Progolue's are a mixture of ratings, some might be M rated while others will be K. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I'm putting this fic under M rating just to be sure.**

Tears ran down his face as he looked upon the scene, he couldn't believe it, he really couldn't. The living room of number 4 Privet drive was now bathed in blood, the blood of his cousin and the blood of his mother.

"D-dad," a six year old Dudley stuttered with tears flowing down his face through he took no notice, "D-did you really k-k-kill..."

At hearing his son speak Vernon turned out and looked at Dudley with an insane blood thirsty grin upon his face, a large butchers knife covered in blood was in his hand, his eyes shone with insanity as he gazed down at Dudley.

Dudley gulped and slowly moved backwards without taking his eyes off of his father. He kept his mouth close and continued to slowly inch towards the door, his father followed him without a single glance back at Harry.

Suddenly a soft moan came from Harry's unmoving body showing that the young six year old were still alive even if it was just barely. Vernon's head snapped around and his eyes zoomed in on the unmoving body.

"D-Dad where's mum?" Dudley asked quietly drawing his father's attention away from his cousion, "W-where is mum?"

Through Dudley didn't need his father to answer as his foot stepped into the hallway and into a puddle of red liquid. Freezing Dudley slowly turned his head with wide eyes, he looked into the kitchen and spotted his mother in the kitchen, it wasn't pretty.

"MUM!" Dudley cried out in pure terror, "NO! PLEASE! MUM! WAKE UP!"

Petunia Dursley was sitting at the kitchen table slumped to one side, it looked like she was merely asleep or it would of if it wasn't for the trail of red liquid going from her body to the hallway.

Dudley didn't notice anything else, he only had eyes for his mother's dead body. He allowed tears to flow freely down his face as he simply staired at his mother's body, he took no notice of his father slowly coming towards him, he took no notice as his father raised his knife, he didn't notice as his cousin's eyes snappened open.

Through he did notice a bright light fill the room and hide everyone else. Dudley whimpered as he hugged himself and tired to look around the room but he only saw an area of white light surrounding him. His thoughts went back to his now dead mother and insane father, it was obvious to his six year old mind that his parents where now lost to him.

Dudley gulped as he noticed the bright light slowly starting to disapper, going with it was the only protection from the insane murder known as his father he had. Taking a deep breath Dudley knew that he and his cousion would soon be going up to see Aunt Lily and Unlce James and now...his mother.

Dudley closed his eyes tightly and hugged himself as he waited for the final blow to come, he clingged to the clean clothes his mother had helped his into earlier that day.

After a while the final blow never came, curiosity getting the better of him Dudley slowly opened one eye only to gasp in shock, he was no longer in his home. The room he was in alone gave it away, instead of it having state of the arch electrical devises there was an old fashioned chess set and books covered the walls like wall paper. There was a grand fireplace done in an old gothic style, around it stood a large black sofa and two strange looking chairs that looked to Dudley as if they had wings.

Slowly scanning the area Dudley realised several things, there was no blood anywhere, his cousin was lying unmoving on the floor nearby but the soft moans of pain told Dudley Harry was awake, his mother and father where nowhere to be seen, it was as if they had totally vanished.

Suddenly Dudley felt cold air on the back of his neck and gulped as he felt two eyes staring and the back of his neck, someone was behind him and they where angry.

"What are you doing in my house?"

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Stress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 52 – Stress**

Hermione groaned into her hands, she just couldn't believe it, all of her hard work gone in a second.

"We're sorry Hermione," Fred said with his head bowed down sadly.

Gorge nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, we didn't mean to let all of your work get destroyed. It was just a joke you know? It was meant to turn your boss's hair neon pink."

"Did I not forbid you both from bringing any type of prank items to this unveiling?" Hermione said as she felt herself sink lower into her seat, "I allowed you both to come with me today if you were on your best behaviour and no pranks."

"But this place is so quite!" Gorge cried out waving his arms around the room gaining looks of disapproval from the large audience.

"Yeah, we had to do something!" Fred said in agreement, "If we didn't then it wouldn't be us!"

"Yeah!" Gorge said as he held his head high, "Besides we couldn't forgive them what they've done to your painting!"

Hermione froze and looked at the twins with wide eyes, "Who did what to my painting?"

"I think it's time for us to go out into the dining room and have the meal," Minister Fudge said loudly while sweating buckets, "So if everyone could please take the left hand side exit and-"

"No," Hermione said sharply as she turned around and levelled Fudge with a glare, "What happened to my painting? Was there something wrong with it?"

Fudge gulped and everyone took a step backwards while the Weasley twins grinned madly. Hermione gave the crowd a Severus Snape level glare, pulled her wand out and pointed it at the nervous crowd.

"Tell me now," Hermione growled out as her wand tip glowed, "Or else you'll find out just why Voldermort was so scared of me and my friends."

"Well," Fudge began with a quick look behind his shoulder, "We can only say one thing then."

Hermione, Gorge and Fred watched as Fudge and the crowd quickly ran out of the room as if Merlin was in the other room calling them all. Hermione let out an angry scream as they all quickly ran past her while Fred and Gorge held her back.

"Let me kill them! I promise to make them suffer!" Hermione screamed with tears running down her face, "I'll kill them! Don't they realise how long I've spent painting that picture!"

"Hermione you're not thinking right," Gorge said as he tried to reason with her, "Your just a bit stressed, right dear brother?"

"Right you are brother," Fred said quickly, "Why we know a great way to get rid of your anger and stress without getting into any trouble!"

Hermione paused, turned around slowly and gave the twins a deadly glare, "I'm listening."

Fred and Gorge shared a large grin with each other before linking arms with Hermione. Hermione raised an eye brow and allowed herself to be lead out of the room by the twins.

"Hermione my twin and I have a great way for you to relieve your stress," Fred and Gorge said together with a cat like grin.

Hermione let out a dark growl as she looked back to her still hidden painting, "If it involves me having sex with you both then-"

"Hermione, how would you like to prank the Minister of Magic?"

**Until the next prompt...**


	3. East meets West

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 53 – East meets West**

Petunia groaned silently as she glared at her kidnapper, "Don't you know who I am? You should let me go and turn yourself into the police! Honestly kidnapping nice _normal_ people like myself, why I should j-"

"Shut up!" Voldermort shouted out causing everyone to jump, "Woman, you're a muggle in the wizarding world; you're in the layer of the strongest and darkest wizard ever! Why won't you shut up already?"

Petunia just levelled Voldermort with a sour look causing Voldermort to groan and turn to his followers. The watching Death Eater's winced at the ear splitting screech of the female muggle and gulped at their Lord's gaze was turned on them.

"Please, tell me why I thought it would be a good idea to kidnap this...banshee for," Voldermort said with a desperate look in his eyes.

The Death Eater's wisely kept their mouths shut only it was too bad for Voldermort that Petunia didn't.

"Because you thought you could use me against my freak of a nephew," Petunia sneered, "I'm not sorry to say your plan has a large hole in it, now let me go so I can get clean this place up! If I'm going to be held captive here I might as well make this place bearable."

Voldermort felt his temper slowly breaking, "You...you want to redecorate my castle?"

"Yes, it's awfully dark and cold."

"Woman do you know how long it took me to get it this way?" Voldermort said with a glare only to pale at Petunia's next words.

"If you don't let me go and let me redecorate this building how I want to I'll start screaming again."

"...Wormtail, let the muggle go. Nott Sr, please pack my bags."

**Until the next prompt...**


	4. Foreign

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 54 – Foreign**

Harry stared at the scene in front of him, he couldn't believe it, what was happening was a foreign concept to him. He watched as the Dursley's danced around him while singing.

"So what do you think?" Vernon asked proudly while his wife cooed and praised their son.

"I'm sorry, what was your question?" Harry asked through seeing the look his uncle was giving him he quickly continued, "I had get over the shock of seeing just wonderful dancing."

Upon seeing his Uncles' look Harry quickly continued.

"And you're singing! I couldn't believe how well you sung that song!" Harry cried out nervously as he slowly stepped away from his uncle.

"Good because we'll be entering in a talent contest this summer," Vernon said walking forwards and following his nephew's steps, "And you're going to help us."

'Now this is a foreign idea, my relatives doing something other than eat and sleep' Harry thought to himself before speaking to his uncle, "A-and what do you need me to do Uncle?"

Harry gulped as his uncle gave his a dark smile, he watched as his uncle reached behind him and pulled out a pile of papers that Harry swore that the papers was almost touching the ceiling.

"Why you can start by filling out all of these papers for us," Vernon said with a deadly smirk, "Try and have them finished in...Oh about half an hour as someone from the talent show will be coming by to go over some final details."

Harry groaned loudly, "But uncle, there's no way I'll ever be able to finish all of this paperwork in time!"

Vernon gave a knowing grin, "I know, which means I get to beat you up like the freak you are when you fail!"

*****At the talent show HQ*****

"I can't believe that were doing this," Severus Snape moaned while rubbing his forehead, "Tell me again why were doing this for?"

"Because our Lord's new plan involves singing muggles for some odd reason," Fenrir Greyback said as he shuffled the papers in front of him, "Personally I think his insane, honestly whoever heard of singing muggles having magic!"

"You have a point," Severus deadpanned, "But what are you doing here? I thought our Lord would be wiser then to send you, I would of thought he'd send Malfoy or even Nott."

"Ever heard of the big bad wolf in those muggle fairy tales? Well I'm that big bad wolf."

**Until the next prompt!**


	5. Urban

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 55 – ****Urban**

Orion Black sighed in relief as he walked through the muggle urban area, he couldn't be happier to get away from his wife.

"Father...why are we in a muggle area for? Where's mother?" a four year old Sirius Black asked nervously as he held his baby brother.

"Your mother has decided to take the wrong path and I've decided to take the right path," Orion explained to his son carefully, "We'll be staying in this nice little suburban place for a few months while your mother sorts herself out and find her own home."

Sirius blinked in surpise as his father took Regulus from him, "F-"

"Call me Dad or even Daddy," Orion said with a wink as he scooped up a shocked Sirius into his other arm, "Your mother's not here kid, so while we're here you don't have to wear a mask or be the perfect pureblood heir unless we're going into the wizarding world or I ask you."

Orion felt his heart fly at the smile his eldest gave him, if he had known what his wife had been doing to his two little boys he would of stepped in sooner. While he kept the mask of a perfect pureblood wizard without any feelings he did adore both of his sons, when he found out the training that his wife had been giving to them he had lost it.

"F...Daddy?" Sirius asked nervously, he refused to look at his father and kept his eyes on the two year old Regulus who was busy sucking on his father shirt.

"Yes pup?" Orion asked with a please smile as his son giggled at the nickname, "What is it?"

Orion had to give a small laugh at the deadpanned look Sirius gave him.

"I understand what you've told me, that Mother isn't going to be with us anymore...but..."

"What son?" Orion asked encouragingly as he nuzzled Sirius' nose with his own causing the four year old to giggle.

"Daddy why did we have to use your special time turner for?"

Before Orion could reply a loud crash from one of the nearby houses echoed throughout the neybaourhood.

"Freak! Get back here!"

Orion frowned and helped his sons close to him through he suddenly found himself coming to a sharp stop as a young boy ran out in front of him. Orion couldn't help the startled gasp as he came face to face with the famous black messy Potter hair. Even in the year 1987 he found a Potter.

"Boy! Get back here!"

Orion couldn't help it, at the sight of the fat muggle storming towards them; stepping in front of the scared child protectively he levelled the whale like man with one of his strongest glares.

"And who are you?" Orion asked coldly, it was clear that this muggle didn't get his unspoken warning.

"What is it to you!" the muggle roared in anger, "My name is Vernon Dursley, give me back my nephew!"

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Upside Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 56 – Upside Down**

Salazar groaned as he rubbed his head and looked around the smoke filled room, "What the hell happened!"

"Merlin's hairy balls! It's Salazar Slytherin!"

Salazar groaned as the smoke in the cleared room cleared, "Of course it is, I think I know who I am," he groaned out at the room. As the smoke became disappeared he realised that he was in a familiar situation, a potion classroom. As he scanned the faces of the students, some standing out to him like Malfoy and Weasley, he felt himself groan as he came face to face with a familiar person.

"Again Severus?"

"Yes, again Sal but it seems our situations have been reversed."

The two men ignored the shocked students around them.

"Yes, for the last 28 times it's been you coming to my time," Salazar said standing up and dusting off his robes, "This is a nice change."

Then to the students shock Salazar Slytherin stepped forwards and in one swift movement kissed Severus Snape on the lips. Before the students could recover their potion master punched Slytherin in the face.

"Bastard," Severus growled out as Salazar rubbed his red check, "You haven't changed, your still a damn pervert."

Salazar winked, "Only for you Sev, only for you."

**To Be Continued...**

**I have no idea how this prologue is linked to 'Upside Down', I just saw the prompt and this idea came to me.**


	7. Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 57 – Wrong**

Draco groaned into the palms of his hands, this was wrong, wrong on so many levels.

"Come now Draco, it'll be fine," Harry said with a kind smile on his face, "I've been doing this for ages now.

"Po...Harry you shouldn't be doing this amount of work," Draco said to his new work mate as he flipped through the large amount of paper work, "I've seen the amount of work that everyone does, the amount of work I was given to do and now that I've seen your amount of work I know this isn't right."

"It's okay Draco; I don't mind helping them with their work," Harry said comfortingly, "I'm-"

"Used to this amount of work," Draco deadpanned as he watched Harry sort through the documents, "Harry...we've agreed to get along and play nice as we're adults and the wars over but Harry this is wrong, they shouldn't be doing this to you, at least take a holiday or make them do their own work or even cut down on your hours."

"I can't do that Draco, I need the money," Harry said as he continued to fill in the paperwork.

"Why?" Draco asked seriously, "It's not like you could have spent it all already, hell with the way you are it'll properly multiple million of times by the time you die!"

"I don't like using the money in the vaults," Harry said not noticing Draco's look, "Besides I want to leave my money to Teddy, his going to have a rough life you know."

Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Harry, that kid is spoilt rotten, a tough life for him is having to get out of bed before 10am. Why won't you spend some money on yourself for once? What about a holiday? New clothes and new glasses."

"The ones I currently have will do fine," Harry said only to let out a cry of surprise as Draco slammed his hand down onto the desk, "D-Draco? What's the matter?"

"This can't go on," Draco growled out causing Harry to gulp, "You're overworked, stressed out and you're making yourself ill! It's time someone took charge of you as it seems you can't do it for yourself! It's time I started showing some responsibilities and duties that I was employed for."

Harry gulped and looked up at the angry Draco, "A-and what was the real reason the boss employed you for?"

Grey eyes meet green eyes, "To make sure things change around here, to make you get out of this situation and you don't find yourself back in this situation…oh and one more reason."

"W-what is it?"

Draco gave a large smirk, "Why I've got to find you a lover, they should be able to help keep you under control and out of trouble."

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 58 – Sorrow**

"Harry," was the cries that echoed throughout the school as the Hogwarts students could only watch on in horror as the boy who had given his own life to protect them died in front of them, none of them able to do a single thing to help Harry.

Harry Potter gave them a soft and peaceful smile, not bothered about the building caving in around him.

"No, Harry," Hermione cried out, tears running down her face, "Whose bright idea was it to have the final battle between Harry and Voldermort in the oldest part of the school where the building could fall apart at any second!"

"It wasn't anybodies 'mione," Ron answered as he tried to support Hermione, "It's just fate, it's just Harry's luck..."

The wizards and witches could only watch on and grieve as the building collapsed and their hero died.

*****Somewhere with Harry*****

'Where am I?' Harry thought as he gave a groan as his head felt like it had a big brass drum in it.

"Harry Potter, Hero of the wizarding world," came a strong and powerful voice that washed over Harry, "It is time..."

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to start your new life, where you where always meant to be."

**Until the next prompt...**


	9. Happiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 59 – Happiness**

Cedric frowned as he watched him suffer throughout the tournament, why couldn't anyone else see what this was doing to him? Why couldn't they see past their childish ways and see just what was happening to the Boy-Who-Lived with clear eyes.

"What's wrong mate?" a fellow Hufflepuff asked as he followed Cedric's stare, "You've been staring at Potter for ages now."

"Something must be done, Potter can't handle this for much longer," Cedric said as he locked eyes with Delacour and Krum , "We must step in and sort this out, Potter isn't going to survive the day let alone grow up to be happy and safe at this rate."

The Hufflepuff blinked in confusion, he looked around the room only to find that his friend's gaze was firmly locked with the Beauxbatons Champion and the Durmstrang Champion. Through before he could ask his friend what was going on the three champions stood up as one and shouted out together:

"Enough is enough; this cannot go on any more."

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Under The Weather

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 60 – Under the Weather**

Harry moaned as he buried himself back into the covers, he gave a soft moan of pain as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Awww, you're not feeling well?" came the soft and loving voice of Harry' lover, "What's wrong baby?"

"Hurt," Harry crocked out only to burst out into a series of coughs, "Everywhere."

Harry gave a soft moan of pleasure as he felt an ice cold hand touch his forehead, he leant into the touch unwilling to let the feeling go.

"Your burning up love, it seems you've got a fever," his lover said only for Harry to pout as the nice cold hand was removed from his forehead, "I'll go and get Madam Promfrey for you, she'll know what's wrong without betraying you by revealing your location."

Harry let out a whimper and wrapped himself around his lover's body, he didn't want to let go. He gave a hum of pleasure as he felt soft, cold hands stroke his feathered brow.

"Guess I could stay for a few minutes before floo calling for Madam Prompfrey," Harry heard his lovers soft soothing voice, "I can't get told off for helping you to cool down now can I?"

Harry gave a soft smile as he curled up in his lovers lap, he couldn't help but to think that all was right in the world, he might be feeling under the weather but he had a kind and caring lover to take care of him.

'This is perfect' Harry thought to himself as he leant into his lover's touch 'I...'

Harry suddenly froze as he felt the heat from the fever grow until it almost felt as if his body was on fire, he whimpered and moaned as he wiggled about trying to somehow get rid of the unbearable heat that seemed to be building up within his body.

"Love? Are you alright? What's happening?"

"Help," Harry moaned loudly in pain as he gripped tightly onto his lovers top, "So hot, help me."

"Y-your just really ill love," came the panicky reply of his lover, "Just let me floo call Madam Promfrey, she'll be able to help."

But it was too late, Harry let out a pain filled scream as his whole body was eloped by a ball of fire.

**Until the next prompt...**


	11. Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 61 – Rain**

Harry simply stared at them all, tears running down his face and his lips set into a firm line.

"You made me kill him."

"Now Harry, I wouldn't say we made you kill him," Dumbledore said slowly with the other Order members nodding their heads behind him, "Besides it was for the greater good, you've saved us all from a fate worse than death!"

"You made me kill my soulmate, we could have left England to start a new life...away from all the backstabbers and liars."

"Now Harry dear don't talk like that," Mrs. Weasley said in a motherly fashion, "Besides your soulmate is still alive, you're going to marry my daughter Ginny."

Harry gave a dark growl, "I am not going to marry that old cow if she was the last creature on this planet!"

Thunder crashed in the sky, lightening hit the ground and rain came pouring down to the earth to wash away the red liquid that covered the area in which they stood.

"Harry why don't you come inside where it's warm and dry," Hermione suggested nervously, "And you can get over the shock of killing someone, you can let Ginny sit in your lap..."

At these words Ginny did her best to look as sexy as she could in the rain and slowly made her way over to Harry. She gave him a sexy wink and pulled down on her wet t-shirt which reviled her large breasts and every single one of her curves. She slowly placed a hand upon Harry's shoulder, growing bolder at the lack of reaction Ginny moved forwards and placed a kiss on Harry's lips.

Only it didn't work, Harry's hand shot out causing Ginny to end up kissing Harry's wet hand.

"Get away from me you disgusting female," Harry glared as he looked down at Ginny, "It will never work, you won't even win my heart with love potions like you've been trying to do for the past seven years."

"H-Harry, you...you don't know what you're talking about," Ginny stuttered as she nervously looked over at her mother for help, "Its...it's the shock of killing Voldermort and the rain! The rain's causing you to become ill, you're not thinking straight."

Harry shot them all a glare, his eyes full of hatered and anger at them all, "I'm not even going to try and explain myself to you all, I know you won't listen through then again you might so you can use the information to stab me in the back with."

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley gasped in surprise and anger, "Don't talk like that! We're your friends and family, we won't hurt you or betray your trust."

"Because you already have," Harry said as the rain drops joined his tears, "You've already taken my hope, my dreams, my happiness...you've manipulated me into killing my soulmate."

"Now Harry," Dumbledore began only for Harry to cut him off.

"No Dumb-as-a-door, I've had enough," Harry snapped as lightening hit the ground, "This isn't the time for apologies but for farewells."

"Whatever do you mean?" Dumbledore asked without his normal twinkle in his eyes, "Harry my boy you've done the wizarding world a great favour, you've ended the war, its-"

"Time for me to set things right," Harry snapped sending a medium level stinging hex at the Order, "I hope you don't enjoy the little time you have left, when I'm done your timeline won't even exist anymore."

With that Harry disappeared without a trace, thanks to the stinging hex the Order was too distracted to stop Harry before it was too late.

**Until the next prompt...**


	12. Autumn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 62 – Autumn**

Pansy sighed as she looked at the multicoloured leaves that covered the trees, a sharp cold wind rushed by reminding her that autumn was here.

"I wonder who will die next," Pansy hummed softly as she watched the tree leaves fall to the ground, "It seems that a person's life is a lot like the seasons...I wonder whose winter it'll be next."

With a thoughtful look on her face Pansy walked away from the old English cottage and down the dirt path into a quite woodland walk area. She gave a soft smile as she pulled her robes closer to her, she wished she could have used a heating charm on her robes but she knew better then to chance it.

After all she couldn't have '_them_' finding her and the others; she couldn't allow them to do what they did before. If she allowed it then death would be considered a mercy act.

"Mum! Guess who Uncle Draco brought over!"

Pansy smiled brightly as she turned to face her four year old son as he ran through their land towards her, his eyes glowing in happiness told her just who Draco had brought. She allowed her son to run into her waiting open arms.

"Let me guess," Pansy said sweeping her son up off of the floor and into her arms with a little help from magic, "Is it your Grandfather? Or maybe your friend from school?"

Pansy smiled as her son's bright emerald eyes filled with laughter and his black messy hair shook as he shook his head.

"No mum! Uncle Draco brought over Severus!"

"Well we can't keep them waiting now can we?" Pansy replied as she placed her son down on the floor, "We must go and greet them!"

As she allowed her son to lead her back to the house she couldn't help but feel that she had done the right thing in deaging Harry Potter and Severus Snape. Also, with all the happiness and laughter the two deaged wizards seemed to bring maybe this autumn wouldn't lead way to death but maybe it'd lead to a new start.

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 63 – Night**

Arthur Weasley groaned as he looked up at his bedroom ceiling, it seemed that tomorrow he would have to do it, he would have to take action. Closing his eyes he listened to the different sounds that his house made allowing him to know his family was safe and sound for another night.

Weirdly enough it seemed that night was the safest time for his family. Nervously he turned his head to find his wife fast asleep with a small smile on her face. This made Arthur's heart melt, it was as if they had gone back in time to the night before Ron's first day at Hogwarts, the lines that marked his wife's face was gone, the atmosphere seemed so light and peaceful compared to what it was when his wife was awake.

With a deep sigh Arthur looked down to his left hand wrist where a strong metal chain linked him to the bed. It seemed that with the death of his wife's last living family member was enough to push her over the edge, she had gone the same way as Bellatrix Lestrange went. Insane.

The last two years had been hell; no one came looking for them anymore thanks to the stories Molly had feed them. It hadn't been so bad for the first three months as Molly had left the children alone but when the Dursley's and Grangers had died in muggle accidents during the fourth month Molly pulled the all of the children into the web of insanity.

Now his only thoughts where to protect his children, he had secretly blood adopted Harry and Hermione, they where now Weasley's. He had to protect them; he couldn't let Molly's plans come to pass tomorrow.

With a heavy sigh Arthur turned his head and looked out of the bedroom window and up to the moon. Tonight he would do it, he'd set them free, he'd make sure they'd get out of here. This was the night, the night everything he had been planning for these past two years.

With a fire in his eyes Arthur slowly sat up, tonight was the night he was freeing his family and getting them away from this insane woman. With one last look at his wife Arthur then made the decision, his wife was dead; she had died two years ago. This woman that had taken her place….she might look like Molly Weasley but in Arthur's eyes his wife was now dead.

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Natures Fury

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 64 – Nature's Fury**

Neville wrapped himself up into a tight ball, tears running down his eyes. He paid no attention to the cuts and broken bones he now had, instead he cried his eyes out hidden and protected by his plants.

"I-I don't understand," Neville sobbed out as he curled up in a corner of his garden, "I-I thought Gran would have been proud of me, I mean becoming Professor Sprout's apprentice but instead she…she decides to beat me."

Burst out into a fresh wave of tears Neville never noticed his plants inch closer to him in an attempt to protect and sooth him, he never notice his roses turning a darker shade of red or the thorns on his plants becoming sharper.

"I-I just wanted to make Gran proud," Neville said between tears, "I just wanted her to be proud of me like she is of my parents."

"Boy!" came the loud cries for Longbottom manor, "Get here now! Boy!"

"I'm not going," Neville said softly to his planets as he reached out and gently stroked a single leaf, "I don't want to be told how worthless I am anymore; I don't want to be told that no one will love me, I don't want to be beaten anymore…"

As Neville burst out into a fresh wave of tears he didn't notice his garden begin to glow softly. Nature was angry, one of her children was in pain, she wouldn't allow it, it was time for her to do something about it.

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Wrath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 65 – Wrath**

Poppy growled to herself as she levelled Severus Snape with a glare, "Severus, just how did Mr. Potter manage to get into this state? I thought he was living with his relatives."

"He is," Severus said stiffly, "I just brought him in for a check up like I do for all of my first year snakes through I left him until last, we both know how spoilt and pampered he is by his relatives."

Poppy gave a low growl causing Severus to freeze, "Severus I thought you knew better! I can't believe you allowed your relationship with James Potter to stop you from seeing the real Harry Potter!"

"Poppy what are you on about?" Severus sneered, "I know that Harry bloody Potter is a-"

"Abused Child who's also a magical creature!" Poppy yelled out loudly causing Severus to jump, "Mr. Potter is a Blurr, just like you!"

Severus froze and looked Poppy square in the eye, "By Blurr do you mean that no muggle can see him unless his shifting into his other form?"

"I know what a Blurr is Severus," Poppy said with an angry glare, "And we have proof, myself, the Headmaster and my personal House Elf saw him shifting forms. It seems that this along with Mr. Potter being a wizard as well made his relative's abuse and neglect him."

Severus slowly nodded his head, his magical creature side seemed to call out to him telling him to find the young child and take him in as his own. To find another Blurr was amazing, Severus knew that there was only a few left, in fact the last time he had meet a Blurr was when he was in school and they only stayed long enough to teach Severus the ways of the Blurr. It seemed that for some Blurr's did not like staying in one place for too long.

"Do you know what type of shifter he is Poppy?" Severus asked as he levelled the healer with a serious look, "Mr. Potter's relatives shall feel my wrath, no one hurt another Blurr, especially not a young child."

Poppy bit her lip hard; she knew that Severus' reaction wouldn't be a good one, especially for the Headmaster and the Durseyls. When Severus had come to Hogwarts she had read up on Blurr's only to find out just how protective they were of other Blurr's and their family.

"Mr. Potter is a Blurr and wizard, his other form is a Nightmare horse."

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Expectations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 66 – Expectations**

Lily sighed as she looked out of the window, she didn't know how to deal with all of these expectations that had been placed upon her. She was only a muggleborn girl; she didn't know a single thing about proper pureblood protocol.

And yet here she was marrying James Potter and have lots of children, just like everyone excepted of her. Lily gave a small smile as she rubbed her flat stomach and hummed slightly.

'I've still got a part of my true love with me' Lily thought with another sigh as she looked out of the window and down to where the wedding would be held 'Even with all of these expectations on us at least we'll have each other.'

With a heavy sigh Lily slowly stood up and turned to look at the nearby bed which had a beautiful white dress on it. Her eyes scanned the dress, she had to admit that it was a beautiful dress she only wanted to wear it for her true love, not the self centred James Potter.

"Oh well little one, I guess this is the start of hell for us," Lily said softly as she looked down to her stomach, "I'll protect you little one, don't worry."

Lily made her way over the bed; every step was a struggle as her body refused to move. Her mind, heart and body did not want to marry James Potter, she wanted to marry the man who was her unborned child's father, she wanted to marry the man who had held her close as she cried her eyes out, she wanted to marry the man that she truly loved.

With a shaking hand Lily reached out to touch the dress only to freeze a few inches away as a familiar hand rested upon hers preventing any movement.

"Don't you dare think about wearing that dress for anyone else but me my dear."

Tears of relief and hope came running down Lily's face, "S-Severus? Is that you? I'm too scared to turn around and look; this might just be me going mad."

A loving kiss was placed on Lily's forehead and a protective hand on her stomach, "No love, it's me. I've come for you and our child; I'm not going to let anything happen to you both. I promise."

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Tattoo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 67 – Tattoo**

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she walked through the hallways of Hogwarts, she just had to keep this a secret, she just had to. She didn't know how it had gotten onto her body in the first place but it was on her body.

'I'll never live it down if the students find out' Minerva thought worriedly as she continued on her path to the Hospital Wing 'I need to get it off of my body now and cast Obliviate charm on every person whose seen or heard of it.'

"Minnie, there you are!"

Minerva gave a soft moan of pure horror, anyone, anyone else but _this group_. Pausing in her step she slowly turned around to come face to face with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Good Afternoon gentlemen, may I ask where Mister Pettigrew is?" Minerva asked with a stern gaze, she didn't have time this particular group of students; she had to get it off of her body.

"Oh his been excused by the Headmaster to go and visiting his Great Great Aunt whose on her death bed," Remus said with a polite smile on his face.

"And the number now? Last time I remember checking it was 1,124 Great Great Aunts who had died," Minerva said dryly, she had a feeling that something wasn't right but at this moment she had more important things to worry about, "Now then if you excuse me I've got to get going, I have an appointment and I'm already running slightly late."

Minerva felt a headache come as the three students around her gave her guilty grins.

"What did you do this time?" Minerva said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Well you see we found this time turner hidden away in our Dorm," James said sheepishly as he pulled out the time turner, "But the weird thing is that as soon as we touched it numbers started to appear."

Minerva gave an understanding hum and looked closer and noticed the small numbers that James Potter mentioned. Through as she looked she found herself noticing a small crack on the time turner.

"What do you think of it Professor?" Remus asked nervously, "What do you make of it?"

"I think I'm not going to be able to make it to my appointment," Minerva said while thinking of _**it**_, "It seems you've active the time turner, we'll have to wait until the time turner has finished counting down, when we know what'll happen we'll be able to see what happens next."

"What an adventure this is turning out to be huh Minnie?" Sirius said with a large grin on his face.

Remus kicked Sirius before turning nervously to his transfiguration professor, "Professor…shouldn't you be yelling at us or taking house points and giving us detentions right about now?"

"Honestly Mr. Lupin I have other things on my mind," Minerva said dryly, she noted that the numbers on the time turner slowly came to zero, "Now quite, the-"

Before Minerva could finish her sentence a bright light flashed before them then quickly disappeared, it happened within a blink of an eye. As it happened Minerva groaned into her palm while the Marauders cheered in excitement.

'I won't be getting this tattoo removed anytime soon' Minerva thought dryly.

"Headmistress McGonagall! We found you! Are you alright? You disappeared in a flash of light in your office!"

"What are they talking about," Sirius muttered as he spotted a black haired boy come running towards them, "We're standing in the hallway, the same place as we have been for the past ten minutes."

"Headmistress are you alright?" the black haired male asked worriedly, "Do you think it was a failed attack by one of the last Death Eaters?"

Minerva blinked in shock at she looked from Potter to the elder boy who called her Headmistress; she couldn't believe how similar they looked. In fact the only thing that stopped the two males from being passed off as twins where the age difference and those eyes.

"You're eyes look like a classmate of ours," Sirius spoke seeing the shocked look on his friends and Professors faces, "Lily Evens have got bright emerald green eyes like yours! And my pal James Potter looks almost identical to you! James and Lily could almost be your parents!"

The newcomer turned to look at Sirius in confusion, "But James and Lily Potter are my parents. I'm Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lilly Potter Nee Evens."

Sirius, James and Remus dropped their mouths open in shock, with their eyes gone wide they turned to their Head of House for help. Minerva groaned and rubbed her forehead, she should have expected this when the Marauders are about.

"Young Man…Mr. Potter, can you tell me what house you're in, what year at Hogwarts you're in and what year is this?" Minerva asked as she realised that 'Mr. Potter' was wearing the standard Hogwarts uniform.

"I've already told you who my parents are, and it's the summer holidays now so I'll be in my sixth year when school starts up in September again, the year is 1996," 'Mr. Potter' answered through he looked nervously at the group of people before him.

Minerva nodded her head, understanding slowly forming in her mind, "Continue please."

'Mr. Potter' nodded his head slowly, "Professor are you alright? Maybe when Voldermort was defeated last year in the Department of Ministries you got hit by a delayed magical backlash?"

"Y-you-know-who has been killed?" Remus spoke with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I killed him myself with a few friend who are also students at Hogwarts and a few teachers and Aurors who came later helped out too," 'Mr. Potter' said with a small nod of his head.

"Wait a minute! You can't be a Potter!" James cried out in shock after being quite for so long.

"And why not?" Minerva asked with a growing headache, "It is becoming increasingly obvious that we've somehow travelled into the future and while I've travelled to the future my future self has travelled to the past."

James shook in head and looked at the elder student with wide eyes, with a shaky hand he pointed to where the house logo was on 'Mr. Potter's' school robes.

"He can't be a Potter!" James cried out in pure shock without taking his eyes off of the logo, "Because his a Slytherin!"

The elder Potter blinked in confusion and straightened his school robes to revile the crest of the snake house.

'Well there goes my chances of simply removing this tattoo for the next millennium' Minerva groaned 'Merlin give me strength.'

**Until the next prompt…**


	18. Hammer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 68 – Hammer**

Minerva gave a happy sigh as she leant back and looked over at the large pile of marked school work. With a smile she turned to where her great grandson was sleeping in his animagus form, after years of trying she had finally won custody of him and gotten him away from his abusive relatives.

Standing up Minerva slowly walked over to her grandson where he was sleeping in a patch of sun, soaking up the sun. She ran a loving hand through her grandson's black hair going from ear tip to tail tip; she gave a quite laugh as a loud purr reached her ears.

"Who would of thought that a big bad panther would adore being petted and stroked," Minerva said teasingly as she rubbed the panther's ears causing the purring to increase in volume, "Everything is perfect isn't it kitten? We're together, it's a nice day out, I've finished all the marking ready for when school starts up after the Christmas break."

"Minerva! Help me!"

Blinking in confusion Minerva looked down at her now awake and alert grandson, "Do you know who that was? It sounded like Albus."

Getting a shake of the head the panther slowly stood up and lazily over to the door, following her grandson's lead Minerva followed him out into the hallway. They paused and listened to the silence.

"I guess it was only our imaginations," Minerva said to her grandson, "I guess we both need to get away from Hogwarts and spend our new year celebrations somewhere warm…and maybe with a few catnip toys and fireworks."

Getting a nod of her grandson's head they turned around to go back into the office only to hear a loud scream but this time they could see what was making it.

"Albus what have you done now!" Minerva scowled as the elderly Headmaster came to a stop and hid behind his friend.

"I thought I could bring him up to not hate magic," Albus stuttered as he hid behind Minerva, "I thought it was a good idea! I mean if I hadn't taken him in and de-aged him then they were going to kill him for the crimes of his parents!"

Minerva shared a look with her grandson before answering, "And just who is this young boy and what is he doing that has gotten you so scared?"

"His name is Dudley Dursley's," Albus said causing both human and panther to freeze, "And as for what his done…see for yourself! Here he comes!"

Turning their heads in the direction Albus was pointing they found a small fat blond haired toddler running towards them.

"Albus…is that…a…is that toddler really carrying a hammer?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow while her grandson started to growl, "You're running away from a toddler with a hammer?"

"That's right!" Albus said rubbing his arm, "And he hits hard!"

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Dinosaur

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 69 – Dinosaur**

"Help me!" Tonks cried out in panic as she came crashing through the office doors, "Mad-Eye! Kingsley! Help me! It's after me!"

"What is lass?" Mad-Eye demanded as he pulled out his wand quickly, "What's after you?"

"Most likely another aurora who she injured with her clumsiness," Kingsley muttered with a sigh as he pulled out his wand, "Tonks why do you have to be so clumsy for?"

"I don't know," Tonks said quickly as she ran around Mad-Eye and hid behind the experienced aurora, "But that's not important! Kill the monster! It's trying to eat me!"

"You or the whole place?" Mad-Eye deadpanned with a sigh, "How many times have this happened now? I thought we had special wards put into place so whatever is produced by Tonks' clumsiness only goes after her."

"It's already happened 300 times before and they have," Tonks said as she glared at the office door from behind Mad-Eye, "And it's trying to eat me! Kill it! Kill the monster! It's been chasing me for hours!"

"Are you sure that we can't just let it eat her?" Kingsley said causing him to receive a glare from Tonks, "It would solve a lot of problems."

"Fine! Kill me and then the wards will be broken so you'll have to deal with it on your own without me or the wards!" Tonks cried out in anger.

"What is it that's trying to eat you," Mad-Eye demanded.

"That!" Tonks cried out as she pointed to the office door.

Then as if on cue the office door and surrounding wall was ripped away and a large T-Rex dinosaur stepped into the office.

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Hold My Hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 70 – Hold My Hand**

Severus couldn't believe he was going to do it; fear coursed through his body as he kept his gaze straight ahead of him, his body shook with fear at the many looks he got.

"I don't know if I can do this," Severus said softly to his lover standing beside him, "There are too many people, I know we're innocent, I know that it wasn't us all these years killing and injuring all of those people but…even if the court we've just been through has cleared us as innocent we've still got to get by them all before we can go."

Severus jumped slightly as his lover's hand slipped into his own.

"Hold my hand Sev," came the soft husky voice of his lover, "I'm scared, they'll kill us, please Sev."

Pulling himself together Severus' hand tightened around his lover's hand, he stood up tall and proud and glared at everyone who dared to look at them. He pulled his lover close to him and they began the long walk down the long hallway, they stood tall and proud and did not miss a single footstep.

"Remember our dream," Severus said softly to his lover as they walked, "Once we get out of this place we're making a break for it, we'll be doing what we dreamed all these years."

Severus didn't have to turn around and look at his lover to know that they had a small smile on their face.

"Together Sev, let's do this together. Together we can make our dreams come true."

And without letting go of each other's hand they walked proudly through the crowd of staring people and out of the building. They had a dream to go and chase, together.

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 71 – Moon**

Greyback raised his muzzle to the sky and gave a loud howl, around his the sounds of other wolves howling with him came to his ears. He howled to mother moon, he howled to his pack, he howled to his mate and his soon to be born pups.

Finishing his howl Greyback lowered his head and looked over his pack and the surrounding area, they were safe, no one could harm them. In this knowledge Greyback gave the single for everyone to go about their business.

As Greyback turned to find his mate another body suddenly found itself colliding with his own. Blinking in surprise he gave a snort of laughter as he found his heavily pregnant mate sitting on top of his and looking down at him with puppy dog eyes.

Reaching up Greyback gently licked his mate's nuzzle before nuzzling the swollen belly with a proud glint in his eyes. He gave a smirk slightly as he heard his mate give a putout sigh.

Greyback waited a few minutes as his mate carefully got off of him and curled up beside him, his mate had already planned out what they were going to do tonight it seemed. Through Greyback couldn't bring himself to care, carefully moving himself to spoon his mate Greyback gently placed his head over his mate's middle in a protective manor.

The wolves around him howled in happiness to the full moon, tonight were a good full moon and in a few months time it would be an even better one, his mate would give birth in 5 months time, he knew he would be great father as he had helped to raise many wolf pups in his time as Alpha of his pack.

There was only one problem that Greyback could see, how would he cope with his mate's soon to be mood swings and strange cravings?

**To Be Continued...**


	22. Precious Treasure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 72 – Precious Treasure**

Eileen Snape nee Prince looked tiredly yet happy down at her new born son, he was the picture of perfection in her eyes, she would do anything to keep him safe even if it meant giving up her own life.

"Lady Snape, have you decided upon a name for him?" Madam Promfrey asked kindly as she pulled out the paperwork.

"I have," Eileen replied as she lovingly rocked her newborn son, her eyes filled with happiness and love spoke volumes to Madam Promfrey, "My precious treasure, you'll be called Severus, Severus Salazar Snape."

"A fine and strong name," Madam Promfrey said with a smile as she wrote out the paperwork, "I'll leave you both to bond while I just send this paperwork on its way."

Eileen took no notice of the mediwitches leave, she only had eyes for her child, she ran a loving hand through his hair and gave a quite giggle as a tiny thumb found its way into an equally tiny mouth.

"My precious treasure, oh how I love you," Eileen said placing a gentle kiss upon Severus' forehead, "We'll do this together, in a few days time when we're both ready for the trip we'll get away from your father, we'll find my missing brother even if we have to use the time turner like the potion said, we'll be safe with him."

With that Eileen fell asleep to dreams of a happy life in the future with her newborn son and missing brother. She knew that her future would be perfect with her brother at her side to protect her like he had promised and her precious treasure to watch as he grew up big and strong.

**To Be Continued...**


	23. Fading

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 73 – Fading**

Ginny Weasley curled up into a tight ball on her bed, she allowed her tears to flow freely down her face.

'This wasn't the first year I was hoping for' Ginny thought as tears flowed down her face, 'What did I do to deserve this? Why…I thought it was all over…but…'

With a watery hiccup Ginny looked down to her hand only to find it totally gone, turning her head she looked down at the rest of her body. Her body seemed to be fading, one moment it was there as solid as can be but as time passed it faded away.

'I thought Madam Promfey had said I don't have any poison in me' Ginny thought worriedly, 'I can't tell anyone…mum and dad are to upset and angry with me as it is…I…'

Suddenly lightening came crashing down to earth, its bright light washed everywhere. Ginny closed her eyes tightly and curled up in a tighter ball waiting for the light to disappear. Only when it did Ginny was gone, she had totally faded away into nothing.

Through, there was a small snake buried in the warmth of Ginny's bed sheets.

**To Be Continued...**


	24. Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 74 – Eyes**

Teddy Lupin looked at himself in the mirror; he slowly reached out and placed a finger on his eyes. He was told that eyes spoke a lot and his spoke louder than most people's eyes.

'Why? What do my eyes say?' Teddy wondered as he looked at his soft blue eyes with speckles of amber in them, 'What does the teacher mean that I can't play with the other children because of my eyes?'

Teddy stared at his reflection in pain and confusion, he wished his Uncle Harry was here, he'd know what to do but the man was recovering from a nasty attack that's real reason was to send Teddy to live with his parents and make Uncle Harry free of him, his Uncle Harry wasn't allowed to move out of bed for several months and even then when he could he would need a lot of help. Teddy didn't understand through he knew it wasn't his fault, Uncle Harry had told me so.

"That's it!" Teddy cried out with a large grin on his face, "I know what I'll do!"

With a grin on his face as his eyes changed colour to match that of his Uncle Harry's. With a happy giggle Teddy ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where he knew his Grandmother would be preparing the dinner.

"Gran! Gran! Guess what!" Teddy cried out in happiness as he came skidding into the kitchen hyperly, "Look what I did to my eyes!"

Teddy frowned as he got no response, walking further into the kitchen he found his Gran sitting at the kitchen table with her eyes closed. Nervously Teddy walked forwards and placed his hand on his Gran's arm, frowning slightly at how cold she seemed to feel.

"Gran? Gran are you alright? Don't you think you should start breathing and wake up soon?" Teddy asked in confusion.

For the next few minutes Teddy tried and failed to wake up his Gran, not knowing what to do he turned to the floo and followed the steps he was shown in case there was an emergency.

**To Be Continued...**


	25. See

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 75 – See**

Sybil Trelawney gave a small secret smile as she watched everything that played out below her tower. She knew what people thought of her, she knew that most people thought of her as a fake, as someone who should be sent to the nearest nuthouse but she knew differently.

She really did have the gift to see into the future, she just chose to let tell people about it in a different way, she could certainly understand through while her two apprentices kept their secret quite through. It seemed the wizarding world had developed a small fear of Seers.

"The hufflecorns have taken over again," a soft dreamy voice came to her ears, "I fear that we'll need the snion to come and chase them away."

"Well they'll be waiting a long time," came the reply of a more down to earth voice, "For the snion will not come, not after what happened the last time the snion tried to help."

Sybil gave a soft hum of agreement, she really wasn't as insane as people made her out to be, she just used it as another way to hide her ability to see into the future. With a thoughtful expression on her face she turned around to face her two apprentices, she could always trust on her two apprentices to stand by her and never to betray her trust.

"Professor Trelawney?" Harry Potter asked with a tilt of his head, a pair of long black bunny rabbit ears were in place of his normal ears, "Is everything alright? I thought we knew what a bunch of idiots everyone else is."

"There is hope within the hope," Luna Lovegood said with a knowing smile, "Just ask the shoelace, he knows all about it!"

Sybil gave a small shake of her head; she couldn't see why the two people in front of her had been shunned by society for. Yes Luna could be a bit loopy at times but that came with the gift of being a Seer, there was nothing wrong with Luna and her ways. The same could be said for her other apprentice, Harry Potter was a bunny rabbit demon. While others happily and willingly expected cat demons with open arms it was another thing for bunny rabbit demons, even if Sybil thought that bunny rabbit demon's where cuter.

"Apprentice Harry, who many times do I have to tell you not to hide your tail around us?" Professor Trelawney said with a playful smirk, "It's nothing to be ashamed off; you don't have to hide it when you're among friends."

Luna gave a giggle as Harry pouted, "His worried that the beetle will come and brush his fluffy tail!"

Professor Trelawney gave a smile causing Harry to gulp in fear, every time Harry took a step backwards Professor Trelawney took a step forwards

**Until the next prompt…**


	26. Imaginary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 76 – Imaginary**

Petunia slowly made her way into the kitchen, her nervous where shot, she couldn't take this anymore.

'It's all in my mind, it can't be true, it's all in my mind' Petunia thought as she made her way over to the kettle, 'It's been a long day, with getting Dudley to school and Vernon's newest promotion...it can't be true, I'm just overly tired.'

Petunia grabbed a teabag from the pot, then slowly reached out to where a cup was handing only to let out a startled squeal of surprise when what felt like a pair of male hands wrapped around her waist.

"W-whose there? V-Vernon is that you? Are you back early?" Petunia stuttered nervously, not daring to look behind her, "D-Dudley, did you come home for lunch?"

Petunia gulped as she waited a few minutes for a response. None came expect the sound of heavy breathing through the hands on her body disappeared. Taking a deep breath Petunia grabbed a mug and span around holding it high, her eyes darted everywhere as she tried to find the intruder only to find none.

"I-I must be imagineering things again," Petunia muttered as she placed the mug down on the countertop, "I think I'll go and have a little lie down."

As Petunia made her way upstairs she never look behind her, it was too bad for if she did she would have found footprints following her that was made up of blood.

**To Be Continued...**


	27. Abandoned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 77 – Abandoned**

Salazar gave a deep sigh as he watched his friend curl up on a heated rock, he wasn't sure that this would be a good idea, in fact he didn't want to do this but he had no choice.

#Be safe my friend# Salazar hissed out in parsletounge #Don't let those idiots and their stupid ways get to you#

#I won't master, I promise to stay right here on this rock until you or your heir comes to get me# a young male sounding voice hissed back #Until that time I'll take a nice nap#

Salazar gave a deep sigh and nodded his head, if only his dear friend knew the truth about what was happening through then again…maybe it was for the best that he didn't know. He couldn't stay here any longer, not after what those other three had done to him…he guessed he really had no choice to do this.

'I promise you my friend that I won't be the last human you'll ever see' Salazar though as he turned to go 'I promise you that you'll wake up and find yourself a mate, I'll come back for you my friend, one way or another. I refuse to abandon you like those idiots have done to our friendship.'

With that Salazar turned and left, not noticing the soft white glow that slowly faded away. His words where now an unbreakable vow.

**To Be Continued...**


	28. Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 78 – Forever**

Fudge laughed darkly as he sat behind his desk, he couldn't believe that no one had even began to think something was wrong, they where all stupider then he had thought.

"Those fools, they're stupider then I thought, I can't believe that they never asked why I've been in office for so long," Fudge chuckled as he casted a locking spell at his office door, "Through then again I'll make sure that they never will work out what I'm doing."

With another dark laugh Fudge carefully pulled out a time turner, he looked at it with a loving smile and stroked it as you would pet a family pet. He kept it close to his chest in a protective manor.

"I'll stay in power, I'll make the wizarding world how I want it," Fudge muttered to himself, "I'll make sure I'll stay the Minister of Magic forever!"

As Fudge continued his mutterings he never noticed a pair of bright unblinking cat like eyes watching him from the shadows.

**To Be Continued...**


	29. Simplicity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 79 – Simplicity**

Voldermort groaned as he sat down on his throne he couldn't believe how it had turned into the most complicated and confusing day. He had planned the day with one word in mind, simplicity; through it seems that it didn't work out.

"All I wanted to do was have a holiday," Voldermort groaned as he glared at the scene in front of him, "I'm mean don't I deserve holidays too?"

"Yes my Lord, you do my Lord," Lucius answered his Lord as he bounced by wearing a bright pink bunny suit, "You do deserve a holiday, you deserve to rule the world."

Voldermort took a deep sigh as he rubbed his head, "Then tell me Malfoy just why your all acting like idiots and pretending you can't do anything without me as soon as I told you I'm going on holiday for a few weeks today."

Malfoy continued bouncing around in his pink bunny outfit, "I have no idea what you mean my Lord."

Voldermort groaned, "Yes you do Lucius, as soon as I told you all I'm going on holiday for a while you dress up as a pink bunny, Greyback turns himself into a neon green and yellow wolf pup, Snape can't make a potion right, Wormtail is repeatedly walking into the wall, Bellatrix is acting sane!"

**To Be Continued...**


	30. Complicated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 80 – Complicated**

"Why bother," 'Cornileus' said with a sneer in his voice, "The young bright witch you told me about is dead, in her place is a freaky cat girl."

Hermione winced as the tears finally fell freely down her face, she ignored the rest of the conversation, she simply allowed the tears to run down her face as she stared blankly at her clawed hands.

She couldn't believe how fast everything had changed, only this very morning Hermione had been happily eating breakfast with her two best friends and getting ready to put the finishing touches on the Polyjuice potion. But now...now it had totally changed.

The Polyjuice potion had had a different effect on Hermione compared to Harry and Ron. Where her two friends had turned into the correct humans they had been aiming for Hermione had grabbed cat hair, she now knew it didn't mix well with the Polyjuice potion.

Hermione's body was covered in a soft, light brown fur which couldn't really be seen unless you looked for it or touched her skin. Her eyes where brighter and wider and a single fang rested over her lowerlip. A soft brown cat tail titched side to side behind her while she had a pair of soft brown ears in place of her human ears.

"Now then I'll be taking this... Exotic Pet with me," 'Corninules' said smugly catching Hermione's attention.

"But Cornineuls, w-"

"Don't even start Dumbledore, you're on thin ice as it is, I'll be sending over a ministry official to check over this school."

Hermione heard a deep and depressed sigh; she gave a silent gulp as it finally sunk in that the Headmaster couldn't save her this time. She was a mere animal, something that had no rights; she was going to spend the rest of her life as an animal.

**To Be Continued...**


	31. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 81 – Dreams**

Harry giggled slightly as he watched the birds above him fly in different shapes as if giving him a show.

"Your friends are amazing Hedwig," Harry said with a smile which only grew as his snowy owl preened under his praise, "You know maybe one day I'll be like you!"

Hedwig tilted her head and gave her master a questioning hoot.

"I mean I'll be free," Harry said stroking his owl, "I'll be able to join you all up in the sky flying about and having fun. I won't be stuck on the ground being used and abused like I am now."

Hedwig gave a hoot of understanding and held a knowing look in her eyes.

"One day, one day our dreams will come true and we'll be free," Harry muttered dreamily as he stroked his pet owl.

'Why not today then?'

Harry blinked and calmly looked his owl, "Oh, you've learnt how to speak to me through our minds. That's nice Hedwig."

Hedwig hooted in amusement as her master went back to staring at the sky for a few minutes. She watched him for a few seconds before he quickly turned and stared at her in pure shock.

"WHAT! Hedwig did you just SPEAK to me! In my head!"

**To Be Continued...**


	32. Wings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 82 – Wings**

Harry gave a depressed sigh as he looked out of his bedroom window and gazed upon the street below. Oh how he wished he could grow wings of his own and fly away from the pain and suffering.

'I hope summer ends soon' Harry thought with a depressed sigh 'Through then again I don't want summer to ever end.'

Harry gave a small wishful sigh as he watched a small bluebird peck at a worm while he allowed himself to be lost in memoires and thoughts. His so called friends and allies at Hogwarts had turned on him last year when they had brewed a potion which allowed the brewer to see their family tree.

It turned out that Voldermort was Harry's older brother. When Harry had done some research it turned out that the witch who was Voldermort's and Harry's mother was really a Potter.

Harry allowed a small wishful smile to appear upon his face, it turned out his true name was Harry Lucian Potter Marvlo Riddle and his older brother's real name was Tom Potter Marvlo Riddle. As soon as Harry found out this information he had sent a letter to Voldermort with proof and an explanation through it had been a few months now and Harry had gained no reply.

'I wonder what it'd be like to have a big brother who wasn't always trying to kill you' Harry thought with a small sigh.

Harry winced slightly as the sound of his uncles shouts came from downstairs, it made him glad that his uncle had locked him up in his room at the beginning of the summer holiday and had totally forgotten about him. As the shouts continued Harry's attention turned back to the blue bird.

'I wonder just how I got sent into the future' Harry wondered as he found himself wishing for a pair of wings as the blue bird flew away 'I mean all I could find out was that I disappeared in an attack and was somehow adopted by the Potters.'

With a thoughtful sigh Harry slowly stood up and moved towards his desk knowing he still had a load of homework to complete. He moved quietly as he walked, being careful not to make a sound in fear of his uncle's presence. As he carefully pulled out the chair he froze, heavy breathing came to his ears.

"I...Is anyone there?" Harry asked, his voice a bit sore and crocky from lack of use, "Is it someone from the Order?"

"Its your two faviourte people in the world!" Came a gruff and deep reply, "So come to me my hot mate and let me-"

Harry's fear turned to confusion as the voice was cut off by the sound of someone being hit followed by a string of curses.

"Don't you dare talk to my little brother like that!"

Harry suddenly felt his heart fill with hope and his eyes light up in happiness, "B...big brother? Voldermort?"

Harry gasped as Voldermort and Greyback stepped out of the shadows. Greyback stopped in the middle of the room through Voldermort continued until he was standing in front of Harry.

Harry blushed as Voldermort reached up and ruffed his already messy hair, "V-Voldermort?"

"Call me Big Brother or Tom."

**Until the next prompt…**


	33. Dirt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 83 – Dirt**

Bane ran through the storm, his mission was clear, he wouldn't let anything faze him, he just couldn't give up and allow the little ones to die. The fate of his heard rested upon his shoulders.

He galloped through the forest as fast as lightening, he ignored the fact that he was drenched in dirty water and mud, all he could think about was the survival of his heard.

'By Mars' light I cannot let them die' Bane thought as he speed up and did his best to ignore the pain that washed over his body 'I cannot fail them, they put their trust in me."

Bane couldn't believe it; they had been attacked by Death Eaters even though they had declared themselves as neutral. His only hope was with the school, with those who fought against both the Minersty of Magic and Voldermort.

As the school in the distance came into his view Bane knew that this place was his herd's only hope. All he could do was hope that they'd listen to him at the least.

**To Be Continued...**


	34. Team Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 85 – Team Work**

Draco Malfoy, a 17 year old Veela, let out a groan as he looked from the map in his hands to the three roads in front of him, his shoulder length blond hair moved slightly.

"You know that to get your submissive mate you'll have to pass many more puzzles," Severus Snape, a man able to shift into a panther at will and guardian during travels to Draco Malfoy, "Keep in mind all that you have learnt as this-"

"Is the first of many puzzles," muttered Draco as he repeated his father's earlier words.

"Correct," Severus said with a nod of his head, "Now work this first puzzle out, act like a Slytherin and not an idiotic Gryffindor."

Draco gave a sigh as he read the hint on the map, "My Tower is in a village that is on a road that leads to no other towns. I look forward to meeting you if you are found worthy."

"So Draco, which path," Severus asked as he watched Draco mutter to himself.

"Wait a minute," muttered Draco as he traced every possible path with his finger on the map, "Got it!"

"About time."

**To Be Continued...**


	35. Unsettling Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 86 – Unsettling Revelations**

They're alive, those where the words that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"H-How? I-I thought they died when Voldermort attacked," Drake Malfoy asked nervously as he clinged t his older twin brother, "It's how we knew who I really was...the magical backlash breaking the spells on me..."

"I know my child," Albus Dumbledore said as he looked at the Malfoy family over his half moon glasses, "But it seems that they weren't there when the attack happened."

"But I thought you found their bodies," Severus Snape said as he stepped out of the shadows, "You found their bodies in the rubble when we went to collect Drake."

"It seems that they where Golems, I made a mistake," Albus said with a deep sigh, "As Voldermort was killed last year by Draco and Drake they have decided it's safe to return to England."

"Most likely they'll try and take all of the fame," Narcissa Malfoy said darkly as she pulled both of her boys into a loving hug, "But they can take all the fame, we're not interested in it, besides I can't wait until they find out about _that_."

It took Albus a few minutes to understand just what Narcissa was on about, "Ah, you mean the new law about new marriage laws?"

"Correct, I bet you anything that the Potter's think that the Weasley's are still as they are when they left all those years ago," Lucius said with a small smirk playing on his lips, "I can't wait to see their reaction when they return only to find out that their precious son has to marry Ginny Weasley."

"The Weasley's where alright when I first meet them," Drake said quietly as he leaned into his mother's hug, "But then…that summer when I came over…it was like everything had changed and they all had a personality change or something, it was like they weren't the same people anymore."

Draco pulled his twin into a comforting embrace, "Don't worry Drake, you've got us now! And besides, if they can't handle the fact that your gay and you're not one hundred percent human then they're not really your friends to begin with."

"Nor was it right of them to take money from your accounts as payment for being your friend," Severus said angrily, "Oh well, it's over now, it's time we get to enjoy the show."

"What about young Draco and Drake?" Albus asked as he looked over his half moon glasses, "How will the new marriage law affect them?"

Lucius and Narcissa gave Albus a smug look that reassured Albus that his two favourite grandsons would be alright.

"They were already in a marriage contract," Lucius said smugly, "I agreed it so if anything like this would to happen then my boys would be protected. Besides both Draco and Drake have met those who will be their future spouses and I can see no problem from anyone, it seems that this contract has worked out a lot better then I originally thought it would."

Albus couldn't help the small laugh as the twins blushed bright red and nodded their heads in agreement to their father's words.

Much to Drake's embarrassment Draco piped up cheekily, "Grandfather! Can you believe that Drake acutely told his intended off and said 'bad puppy, be good or I'll send you off to dog school!'"

**To Be Continued...**


	36. Drop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 87 – Drop**

"What's happening?" Harry said to himself as he found himself to be travelling through a tunnel of pure light.

"Oh yes," Harry spoke to the pretty lights that seemed to be dancing around him "I've just killed old Tommy and was somehow transported here by the after effects of some spell. Though that doesn't explain why by body seems to hurt so much…"

Before Harry could start to even think again, the bright light tunnel seemed to close in around him and as it did his body began to hurt more and more.

"What's this feeling?" asked Harry though gritted teeth, trying to take the pain. As Harry felt the darkness surrounding him he could here a woman's voice calling out to him.

"Don't worry my child; hopefully you will be safer and happier where you are going."

And with that Harry lost the battle against the darkness and slept while his body changed and the mysterious woman's promise watched over him.

**To Be Continued...**


	37. Judgment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 88 – Judgment**

"But what right do we have to do this?" Madam Bones asked nervously as she took her place in the Headmaster's office, "I mean this is the future of the wizarding world, what right do we have to make it for them?"

"Without us they'll be lost my dear," Dumbledore replied easily as he pulled out several pieces of paper from one of his desk draws, "Those graduating this year will come to us today, they'll tell us what they'll be doing when they leave Hogwarts and if we agree then everything is fine and they can do whatever they want."

"And what if we don't agree?"

"Then we shall find them the suitable carer," Minerva McGonagall replied stiffly as she slipped into her seat, "It is as simple as that, after all we've had these students with us every day almost for the past seven years, we've even had this year's graduating year battle alongside us on the battle feild, it'll be quite simple this year."

"If your sure," Madam Bones replied slowly, "After all we're just making sure that they're safe and most of them will come to work for the minersty so it's more like meet your boss day."

"That's right," Dumbledore said with a smile, "Now our first student of the day is Harry Potter, we need to stamp out this stupid idea he has in his head and place him in the training programme to become an unspeakable."

Madam Bone's frowned, "What do you mean Albus? I thought Potter was going to be allowed to do whatever he wanted to do after defeating the Dark Lord."

"That's what we told the public," Minerva said primly as she pulled out Harry's file, "But Potter has the skills, grades and experience to become an unspeakable not...I will not allow him to become a...a...

"Become one what?" Madam Bone's questioned, "I thought that we were allowing the students to make the judgment on what they want to do after Hogwarts not us. What does Potter want to do?"

"Mr. Potter has put down on his form that he wants to work in a shop of some kind while writing books and publishing them!" Minerva said as if what Harry Potter wanted to do was a crime.

"And...what's wrong with that?" Madam Bones asked, not totally understanding, "It doesn't seem that bad of an idea, especially considering his history, what his done for us and the life changing injury he got in the war."

"Madam Bones we still have to make sure that Mr. Potter is on the correct path," Dumbledore said as he looked over his half moon glasses at the new minister of magic, "Even with his past and this new injury and we cannot let him do as he please even if it is best for him it is not what is expected of him, Mr. Potter will be treated the same, in fact we shall be harsher on him. We will force him down the path we want him to go down."

"Quite right Headmaster," Minerva said ignoring Madam Bone's shocked look, "We must make sure Mr. Potter does as we want, through it might be a bit hard considering that injury he got in the final battle making him..."

**To Be Continued...**


	38. Two Roads

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 89 – Two Roads**

Piers Polkiss gave a deep sigh of confusion as he looked between the two people. Standing to his right was his long time friend Dudley Dursley with his parents while standing to his left hand side was the Potter kid that he and his friends used to pick on as children along with a kind looking man with wolf like eyes.

"Which way?" His mother asked kindly as she placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder, "Which ever path you chose your father and I will support you."

Piers' father grunted in agreement.

"You'll be staying in the _normal_ world with the _normal_ people," Dudley sneered as he glared at his cousin, "You don't want anything to do with those _freaks_, they'll ruin you mate."

Piers turned to face Potter and the man saying he was from a school which taught magic expecting to hear their side of the story only to his shock he got none. Potter simply gave him a look that told him loud and clear to do whatever he wanted.

Piers took a moment to think and weigh up his options before turning to his parents, "Mum...Dad...Do you think if I studied hard this summer I could take my GCSE's and have them in time for September?"

"That's my lad, smart as a whip," Mr. Piers baked out puffing out his chest, "Going for a good education in both worlds! What a good plan son!"

"But Piers, you can't really mean that you chose _them_ over _us_," Dudley cried out in shock.

"Big D the days of what we did as children are over, we're growing up," Piers said calmly, "If you can't understand and support my decision over this then I'm afraid that we can't be friends anymore."

"Ah, now don't be so hasty Piers," Mr. Dursley said quickly, "We don't want this to go the wrong way, after all just think of what might happen with your father's and mine business arrangements!"

"Maybe it's time the boys went separate ways?" Mrs. Polkiss said carefully, "I know that your son and Piers have been friends for a long time but...with Piers maybe going to this magic school in September and all..."

"Well my Dudley is going to be sitting his GCSE's this summer as well!" Mrs. Dursley suddenly said proudly, "Dudley has been going to Hogwarts now for two years!"

Piers bit his check at Mr. Dursley's words, from what he had learnt about this Hogwarts school from Potter and this Professor Lupin there was no way in hell Dudley had been going to Hogwarts for the past two years add on the fact that Piers had been going to secondary school each day with Dudley...

"We'll make room," Piers heard the elder male whisper to Potter, "It might do everyone some good to have your cousin around, Dumbledore could make it out to be one of those foreign exchange student things."

"Yeah I know that but can you think of Dudley at Hogwarts?" Potter whispered back, "I mean no TV, no computer, no electricity. Dudley wouldn't last five minutes at Hogwarts."

Piers blinked, with this new information going to this Hogwarts place sounded more and more appealing, especially since he would be away from Dudley even if he had to wait a while for Dudley to drop out. He knew he hid it well but he hated Dudley, the only reason he had stuck around all these years and acted the way he had was because of the business agreements their parents had. But now...now he had a way out of all this, he could study hard and not dumb himself down, he could act like he wanted to without worry, date who he wanted to and so much more.

"I'm going," Piers said causing everyone to look at him in shock, "I'll study my GCSE's during the summer holidays, and then I'll do a mail order course to get a college qualification and maybe even a university qualification."

"Then if Piers is going to the freak school so am I!" Dudley suddenly cried out causing Piers to groan, "I can't let my best friend be alone in a whole world of freaks!"

"That's my boy," Mr. Dursley said proudly, "Thinking of others before himself, smart lad."

Piers felt his eyebrow twitch, 'Dudley might be coming to Hogwarts with me but things are going to change, besides it won't be more than a few days before Dudley gives up trying to get his GCSE's this summer let alone making it to Hogwarts."

"Oh my baby boy, you'll be working so hard and getting so smart!" Petunia cooed much to everyone's disgust, "When you complete your year at Hogwarts mummy and daddy will buy you a car!"

Piers gave another groan, now with the promise of a car he knew it would be harder for him to get Dudley to totally leave him alone through as he turned to look at Potter he couldn't help but go weak at the knees. He had a crush on Potter for a long time but he was always too nervous to act on it thanks to Dudley and his family but this time it would be different.

'I'm going to protect Potter this year' Piers vowed silently as he felt his heart flutter, 'By the end of the year Potter's going to be my lover or at the very least my friend.'

"You've chose a good path my son," Mrs. Polkiss whispered into her son's ear, "Plus Potter turned out alright huh?" Mrs. Polkiss giggled as her son blushed, she knew her son was gay, "So go ahead son, walk down the path you've chosen and show the world just who you are."

**Until the next prompt…**


	39. Two Guns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 90 – Two Guns**

"My Lord, I done it! I've finally managed to do it!" Bellatrix cried out excitedly as she ran into the throne room, "I did it!"

"Bella what are you on about?" Voldermort asked with a sigh, "I'm trying to get updates about Hogwart's new security measures."

"But my Lord this will help!" Bellatrix cried out with an insane laugh, "You'll just love them!"

"Them?" Lucius questioned with one elegant raised eyebrow, "Should we run and hide? Are they going to try and eat us alive like what happened last time?"

"No, last time was not my fault," Bellatrix huffed as she placed two large boxes down on the floor close to her Lord, "Malfoy and Greyback encouraged the bunnies."

Voldermort groaned, "I'm not even going to ask how you can 'encourage' an army of cute fluffy bunny rabbits to have a fetish for hummping male magical creatures."

"Well my Lord it looks like this time we could be safe," Lucius muttered as he carefully eyed the two boxes, "Through why do we have to be given these gifts for Bellatrix?"

"They're not for you, they're for our Lord," Bellatrix said glaring at Lucius, "He needs entertainment and encouragement, destroying the Light side is like trying to kill an army of cockroaches."

The group of Death Eater's and Voldermort gave a hum of agreement; no matter what they tried to do the Light side always seemed to win.

"Well hurry up and show me what great idea you've got this time Bellatrix," Voldermort demanded, used to his followers insane ways, "And do I need to cast a shielding spell before you open up those boxes?"

"No my Lord, I didn't bring you anything living," Bellatrix said fluttering her eye lashes, the 'this time' was left unsaid through, "I've brought you something deadly that you can use to win the war! The Light side won't be expecting this!""

With that the Dark Order watched as Bellatrix removed the lids of the boxes, they all leaned in close, wondering what was inside. After the other things Bellatrix had brought to 'help' their Lord they now put nothing past her.

"The light side will never expect us to come at them with muggle weapons!" Bellatrix cried out happily as she revealed two cakes in the shape of guns, "I made one pink for the girls and one blue for the boys!"

"Bellatrix...they're made of cake..." Voldermort said dryly.

"Of course they are my Lord, you expected me to touch something...," Bellatrix sneered in disgust, "_Muggle_!"

"_Crucio_!"

**To Be Continued...**


	40. Injury

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 91 – Injury**

"Mr. Lupin?"

Remus quickly turned around to find a six foot tall male with black hair and dressed in Auror, he had a group of unspeakables that stood behind him.

"Yes?" Remus replied carefully, "Who's asking?"

"The new law of the Ministry of Magic you are here by sentenced to death," the unspeakable said as he pulled his wand out as the unspeakables stepped forwards.

"What?" Remus asked with wide eyes, "But I've done nothing wrong, I've followed all the laws and-"

"You are being put down for being a werewolf," the Auror said as he pointed his wand at Remus' neck, "No dark creatures allowed in England."

The next thing Harry knew was he had been thrown out of Remus' arms and smashed against a tree with a sickening crunch. Slowly and painfully Harry stood up, growling and baring his teeth.

'How dare they' Harry thought as he ignored his pain and charged towards the Auror 'How dare they. I won't leave Remus, never. I'll protect him always.'

With that Harry leapt into the air, ignore the pain and the blood that oozed from his body, and went for the unspeakable's wand arm in determination. It was too bad that an unspeakable saw him coming. With a sharp yelp of pain Harry found himself on the ground back where he started.

The last thing Harry knew as his world went dark was the words '_Avada Kedavra_'' followed by a dull thud.

**To Be Continued...**


	41. Illusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 92 – Illusion**

Harry let out a scream of pain as he felt tears running down his face, he looked at his so called friends with a broken look. They had come walking into his bedroom as if they owned the place and Dumbledore was leading them.

And here he had thought he could get away from them as this was the Summer Holidays, guess he couldn't get away from Dumbledore even at the Dursley's house.

"You're going to be alright, were going to take you home, back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said gently as he grabbed the old and worn blanket from Harry's bed, "We're here now Harry, we didn't know that it was this bad-"

"But it is and now that you know it is your going to save me right?" Harry said with a dark laugh, "Well guess what! It's too late; I'm already broken and used."

"But Harry, you've saved us, your a hero, so many people look up to you," Dumbledore said as he tried to wrap the blanket around Harry comfortingly.

"You are speaking lies old man," Harry hissed out in anger, "you are the one who decided to place me here in this hellhole, you were the one who decided I outlived my use and to throw away."

Dumbledore sighed and motioned to Madam Promfrey with a sad expression on his face; Madam Promfrey nodded her head and slowly took a few steps forward making sure Harry could hear her movement.

"Harry dear are you alright?" Madam Promfrey asked motherly as she slowly made her way over to the crying Harry, "What's wrong love?"

Harry turned and faced the woman he had grown close to after so much time he had spent in the hospital wing; he couldn't help but to allow the sob of relief out and fall into Madam Promfrey's open arms. Madam Promfrety held Harry close to him and allowed the other to cry out all of his fears, sadness and pain upon her shoulder.

Dumbledore watched on in shock as the boy did everything that Madam Profmrety told him to do willingly; he just couldn't work it out. Here was Harry following Madam Promfrey's word to a T while he always had to fight with Harry to even do one little task through he decided to not let this opportunity pass him by.

"Kingsley, Alastor," Dumbledore said to the two large shadows behind him, "I'll leave them in your hands, I expect a report on my desk in the next few days about Harry Potter has been killed by his 'loving' relatives and Madam Promfrey did everything and more she could do to save him before dieing herself as the she continued to try no matter what."

The two arrours shared a silent look with each other before nodding their heads and replying as one, "Yes Albus."

"Then I'll just leave you three to get on with your jobs then," Dumbledore said with a pleased glint in his eyes.

**To Be Continued...**

**In case it isn't clear, the Illusion that is linked in with the prompt is the illusion of Dumbledore, Kingsly, Mad-Eye, Poppy and Harry shattering and showing their true selves.**


	42. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 93 – Family**

"Come now Dudley, everything will be fine," Dumbledore said with a kind smile, "They've already agreed to take you in."

Dudley just grunted through he didn't show his nerves through inside he was shaking in fear. All these years he had spent tormenting and bullying his cousin about having no family, it was scary how quickly things changed.

"I know that you'll have a few changes to deal with," Dumbledore continued to speak while Dudley only half listened to him, "But they'll be your new family, we'll be meeting them at a place you feel safe so there won't be so much tension."

Dudley sighed and felt himself go bright red as his friends and acquaintances pointed at him and laughed as they walked down the street. Why the old man had to go and take him down the main road where everyone could see him, his reputation was going down the drain.

"Why couldn't they just come to my house?" Dudley moaned trying to see what he could get, "If they want me so much then they should make some effort and come to me!"

"And they have my dear boy," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, he waved to the muggles that where staring at him as they walked past, "They have come into your world and have agreed to meet you in a total muggle area, the least you could do is go out of your own way a little bit to meet them."

Dudley groaned and gave up, it was clear that this old man that called himself Headmaster of the school his cousins went to was either to smart or to senile to fall for Dudley's attempts.

"Why can't I just live with my Aunt Marge?" Dudley moaned, Aunt Marge would have given him everything he wanted.

"Because of a few adult legal issues," Dumbledore said as if talking to a young child, "Besides I thought that you'd want to be with your cousin in your time of grief, I mean you both did live under the same roof with your parents together."

Dudley froze for a few seconds as Dumbledore's words sunk in, the old man couldn't mean...no he couldn't.

"Wait, I thought I was going to go and live with these Malfoy people!" Dudley cried out freezing in place, "Where the hell did my cousin come from? I thought he was going to those red haired people!"

Dumbledore stopped, turned around and gave Dudley a bright smile, "Why your cousin has made a family of his own with the Malfoy's! Young mister Draco Malfoy and your cousin is an item and as such your cousin is living in Malfoy Manor."

'Maybe this won't be so bad' Dudley thought as he followed Dumbledore the last few steps to the local cafe 'After all if they're rich then they'll have lots of money to spend on me.'

This managed to cheer Dudley up a tiny bit, for the rest of the walk he was quite happy at the prospect of meeting his new guardians, maybe he'd even be able to torment and bully his cousin while being spoilt by these Malfoy's.

But that all changed when he laid eyes upon them for the first time.

**Until the next prompt!**


	43. Youth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 94 – Youth**

Albus Dumbledore gave a happy yet tired sigh as he watched the scene before him. It was a sunny day, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, happy laughter filled the area as the students ran out of the castle to enjoy the summer day. Students and staff alike where dotted about the grounds talking and enjoying what today meant.

Today was the first day that the repairs from the final battle had completed, they where no longer living in a building site, add on that Voldermort was dead and the last few Death Eaters where being captured causing the day to become one of true happiness.

"Good afternoon Headmaster," was the happy words that meet Albus on his walk around the Hogwarts grounds.

Albus nodded his head politely while fingering a potion vile within his robes, 'I feel so old, maybe I'll finally be able to join my soulmate now the war is over...'

Albus gave a small smile as he watched his soulmate laugh, his eyes light up in happiness as he laughed at something the youngest male Weasley had said. Albus suddenly frowned as he watched Miss. Granger come over to them, his soulmate didn't look happy anymore, in fact to Albus it seemed that he was in pain.

'The world is safe, everyone is happy and I'm needed no more' Albus thought with a frown on his face as he watched his soulmate inch closer to Harry in an effort to get away from Miss. Granger 'My soulmate needs me, I need to work out what's going on...I'll take the de-ageing potion and protect my soulmate.'

**Until the next prompt...**


	44. Creation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 95 – Creation**

Blaise shook his head in amusement, when would Hermione realise that the one she loved felt the same for her. Being careful Blaise picked up the two glasses and carried them over to Draco. Draco had picked a table in a corner away from the nose and chaos of the pub through it was difficult for Blaise to get through the crowd of people who had just come in for the dinner hour.

"Sorry that it took so long," Blaise said as he finally made it to the table where Draco was sat waiting, "But I had to wait to get served and then everyone suddenly decided to come in for their dinner."

"It's okay," Draco said with a soft smile as he took his drink from Blaise, "Blaise...there's a teddy bear on my glass."

"I know, cute isn't it?" Blaise chuckled before pointing to the love heart on his own glass, "I've got one too but a love heart, seems we can't get away from Valentine's Day no matter where we go."

"I think I'll be happy when all of this is over and done with," Draco said as he lifted his glass up to his lips, "I'm getting tired of seeing so much pink."

Blaise watched closely as Draco drank his butterbeer, he watched as it went down Draco's throat and clutched onto the table with a tight grip.

"You alright Blaise?" Draco asked putting his now empty glass down on the table, "You seem to be tense, these crowds getting to you?"

"Errr...yeah they are," Blaise said quickly as he looked around the busy pub, "You know me and my dislike for crowds, how about we go back to the castle and spend some quite time in the dorm before the others come back?"

Draco paused, tilted his head to the side and nodded, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea, I'm not feeling very well all of a sudden. Must have been something I eat."

With a sigh of relief Blaise noticed the potion slowly taking effect. Winking to Hermione, who was still stuck serving customers, Blaise followed Draco out of the three broomsticks and out onto the path leading up back to Hogwarts.

"They should have gotten some type of transport for us," Draco grumbled as he placed his hands over his stomach, "Like a carrage or something, what would happen if it was raining or snowing?"

"Then we'd have the sense not to go or wait until it stops," Blaise said with a weak smile, he could see the potion starting to take effect upon Draco, "Besides a bit of a walk never hurt anyone."

Draco gave a shaky nod of head and gave a harsh cough. He stopped moving and took no notice of the comforting hand that was placed upon his back. He felt a strange sensation flowing through his body as if it was changing the shape of his organs. The pain slowly grew until he could take no more and the darkness came.

"Draco!" Blaise cried out in worry as he caught his best friend before Draco could drop to the floor, "Speak to me! Are you alright? Oh I know this was a bad idea, I sh-"

A loud piercing cry broke through Blaise's ramblings causing Blaise to flinch, looking around for the source of the sound Blaise quickly realised that it came from his friend's lips.

"Draco?" Blaise asked shakily, "Are you alright? W- DRACO!"

Draco's body slowly lifted up into the sky and bright white light seemed to wrap itself around Draco's body. Blaise could only watch on in shock and worry as the light slowly grew in brightness before bursting into a million pieces and shattering like broken glass.

"Draco!" Blaise cried out as he tried to spot his friend in the whirlwind of light, "Draco are you there?" Can you hear me?"

As Blaise looked through the light trying to find his friend a familiar loud screak came to his ears and the next thing Blaise knew was that he had his arms full of a strange scaly creature.

Being careful not to provoke the strange yet beautiful creature Blaise took a closer look; it was a mini-dragon with soft white-grey scales and warm grey eyes. Blaise watched closely as the mini-dragon's spiked tail twitched side to side in unsteady feelings, he didn't want to get hit by that tail as Blaise knew it'd hurt a lot.

"Draco?" Blaise asked slowly and feeling pretty stupid, "Is that you? I mean you did appear mini-dragon when my best friend disappeared- HEY! That's my favourite top!"

**To Be Continued...**


	45. Childhood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 96 – Childhood**

"Wh...what would you say if I could give you a chance at a second childhood?"

"What?" Harry questioned with wide eyes, "Sir have you gone insane?"

"No I haven't, I think your confusing me with Albus," Aberforth replied with a small chuckle, "But I've been thinking a lot lately, what with the wizarding world deciding that you're not the one to kill old Voldie your free."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry answered with a smile as the summer wind rushed past his face, "With the wizarding world thinking that Ron is the chosen one because of a little spell...Ron can take all the fame and death. You know...I'm glad it's turned out this way, it means I won't have anymore blood on my hands."

"That's the way to think," Aberforth chuckled as he reached over and ruffled Harry's hair in a fatherly fashion, "So how about it? We can deage you and pass you off as my so many great grandson."

"Why not? I'll do it, it'll give me a second chance at childhood anyway," Harry said with a small laugh, "You know Aberforth if you had asked me this question only a few months ago I would of called you insane."

Aberforth gave a laugh of his own, "Yes, well when my brother heard about how everyone was treating you because of Ron being the 'new boy-who-lived' and how much of a hard time you had at being free to do what you want I decided to come and help you out for the fun of it!"

Harry shook his head with a smile, "Aberforth, Do you remember the first time we meet?"

"I sure do," Aberforth chuckled as he looked up at the clouds, "I still can't believe you punched me after the first word I spoke to you!"

**To Be Continued...**


	46. Preserve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 97 – Preserve**

Draco moaned softly, he winced slightly as he felt a strange dull throb covering his whole body. Tightening his hand into a fist Draco felt the familiar texture of the Hospital Wing's bed sheets below him. Giving a soft groan he slowly opened up his eyes only to quickly close them as harsh bright light struck him.

"Miss. Malfoy I know your awake," came the familiar voice of Madam Promfrey, "Now open those eyes, I've shut the curtains."

Draco groaned as he slowly opened up his eyes, "I'm male."

"Not after the potion accident Miss. Malfoy," Madam Promfrey said as Draco felt the familiar diagnoses spell wash over him, "It seems that while Professor Snape got away with only a few burns, cuts and buries while you...you're a different story."

"And I'm guessing that this has something to do with you calling me 'Miss'?" Draco asked as he watched Madam Promfrey move about his bed, "And when can I get out of here?"

Madam Promfrey simply rolled her eyes, "You can go after we've discussed several things Miss. Malfoy, and yes, your right. It turns out that...well congratulations Miss. Malfoy, you're officially a female."

"WHAT!" Draco cried out in shock, "This can't be true! I'm male!"

Madam Promfrey rolled her eyes as she watched Malfoy pull up the sheets and looked under the covers through she had to hold back a laugh at the look of pure shock and horror that covered Malfoy's face.

"They're gone! I really am...I'm a..."

"Female?" Madam Promfrey deadpanned, "Now then there is one important fact that we need to talk about before anything else."

Draco nodded his head slowly and watched as Madam Promfrey sat down in the bedside chair.

"Now Miss. Malfoy, you'll need to make sure to preserve your i-"

BANG! The doors to the hospital wing slammed open causing both Draco and Madam Prompfrey to jump. Turning his...err...her head to see just who it was Draco felt a sigh of relief as Severus Snape walked through the doors only the sigh of relief quickly forced back at the sight of what Severus was wearing.

"What do you think?" Severus asked as he walked through the hospital wing and motioned to his clothes, "Do you think it'll be suitable for preserving Draco's innocence?"

It was all Draco could do to not pass out from shock, Severus Snape the man who he secretly had a crush on was wearing a pink ballerina outfit that showed off his well toned legs.

Madam Promfrey's reaction was, "Severus! You forgot the wand! It needs to be pink and sparkly."

Draco's reaction was, 'Wow, look at those sexy legs.'

**To Be Continued...**


	47. Old

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 98 – Old**

Mad-Eye groaned as he walked stormed out of the office and into the street, he couldn't believe that those new recruits had told him to go and retire. He, the great aurora who had battled alongside Dumbledore and fought against Voldermort!

"Maybe I will," Mad-Eye muttered to himself as he ignored the stares he was getting, "Maybe I'll just go and take a holiday, then we'll see how well they cope without me."

Mad-Eye suddenly froze as an idea hit him, his face slowly morphed from anger to a sinister looking grin.

'What a great idea' Mad-Eye said with glee while mentally patting himself on the back, 'It'll show them just how loss they are without me! It'll teach all of them that they should know better than to talk like that to their superiors!'

Chuckling to himself Mad-Eye changed his direction and made in the direction of the travel agency he knew of. He continued to walk down the street through this time he hummed 'we're all going on a summer holiday' which only earned him more stares through he couldn't really care.

"I think I'll go somewhere warm," Mad-Eye muttered to himself as he thought out his holiday, "I'd like to get a suntan, maybe I could even buy myself a new swimming costume to go on holiday with?"

With a hop in his step Mad-Eye happily walked around the corner and entered the travel agency. For once in his life he didn't mind the little bell that tinkled above him as he entered, instead he ignored the shocked looks he was getting from everyone (for not shouting out 'Constant Vigilance' all the time) and walked straight ahead to where the nearest free person was. Mad-Eye smirked slightly as he saw the worker in front of him gulp in terror.

"May I help you sir?" Miss. Jane asked careful as she looked Mad-Eye up and down, "Would you like some brochures on our quite get aways for seniors?"

"WHAT! I don't know what made you think I'm old but I'm not!" Mad-Eye cried out causing Miss. Jane and several other people to jump, "I don't want a nice and relaxing holiday! I want one filled with action! Surfing, swimming, playing ball games on the beach, eating as much as I want to all day and getting drunk!"

Miss. Jane gulped, "Yes sir, let me just see what we've got available for you," she waved her wand and tapped the box in front of her while repeating Mad-Eye's list of requirements, she waited for a few seconds and when it flashed she quickly opened up the box and pulled out several brochures, "H-Here we go sir, I hope they're to your liking."

Mad-Eye allowed his fake eye to spin freely as he took the brochures from the woman, quickly flipping through them he quickly narrowed it down to one place, "These locations are all too cold, I want somewhere warm or didn't you hear my demand for games on the beach? Tell me more about this place."

Jane nodded her head and quickly pushed the unwanted brochures to the side. Scanning through the three that her client had picked out she felt a large headache growing.

"What is this all inclusive?" Mad-Eye demanded with a stomp of his foot, "And what is this about it being attached to a muggle half of a hotel?"

Miss. Jane massaged her temples as she looked at the hotel that her client had chosen, she could see it now. The legendary Mad-Eye Moody running about in nothing but swimming trunks, drunk and chatting up people while in a muggle hotel. Oh joy.

**To Be Continued...**


	48. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 99 – Forgotten**

Neville let out a deep sigh, he couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe they had forgotten.

"Don't worry about it Neville," Harry whispered besides him comfortingly, "I'm sure they've not forgotten about us on purpose, I mean with the end of the war and everything there's a lot of stuff going on."

Neville gave a deep sigh and nodded his head slowly, "I understand what you're saying Harry but all it'll take is five minutes max, we've been working on this for so long, it could save so many lives."

"Neville I don't even think they know about this, I mean at this moment they're all so close minded," Harry answered as they stood and waited, "I think we're going to have to take this into our own hands."

"What do you mean?" Neville questioned, they moved slightly to allow others to pass by easier, "Everyone is busy celebrating the downfall of the Dark Lord, they won't remember anything about our little...project with flowers."

"Well then we'll have to ignore what they think and do this ourselves," smirked Harry as he pulled out a small pressed blue flower, "After all they need to know that what we did work so they can keep their promise."

"Yeah, we're going to show them our progress with Herbology and get to be Professor Sprout's apprentices, we're not going to let others boss us around or underestimate us," Neville said with determination as he put his hand upon the flower, "It's time that the wizarding world started to know the true us."

"We won't be forgotten again, we've not outlived our use," Neville and Harry said strongly before sealing the vow with a loving kiss.

**To Be Continued...**


	49. Stripes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 100 – Stripes**

"Professor! Professors! It happened again!"

"Was it really a good idea to employ her as a teacher sir?" Harry Potter, the professor of defence, asked with a raised eyebrow at the Headmaster, "And to bring a creative painting class to Hogwarts too."

"I didn't know that it would end up like this," Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts, snapped angrily, "I thought now that the war has ended and Hogwarts has finally opened up again it would be a smart idea, help the students to get over what happened to them and let some stress out."

Harry simply raised an eyebrow, "While that is a smart idea did you really have to employ her of all people?"

"You have to admit watching her teach is pretty interesting," Severus said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"While I agree with that and she has gotten the students attention was it really necessary?" Harry deadpanned, "She's a house elf and a professor! Isn't that enough on her plate!"

"But she asked for it!" Severus replied with a pout, "Professor Winky started the prank war by painting my private quarters in gold and red stripes!"

**To Be Continued...**


	50. Starvation by YaoiCookies87

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I make no money by writing these stories and I have no rights.**

**IMPORTANT: The great and wonderful YaoiCookies87 wrote this chapter, not me! She's a great and brilliant writer and a great person! So make sure to give her credit ;3 YaoiCookies87 wrote this amazing chapter, not me.**

**I Don't Care**

#162- Starvation- musically inspired by I Don't Care by Apocalyptica featuring Adam Gontier

Severus' eyes narrowed upon the collapsed form on his bed. The child had been piddling around with his potion for class when he suddenly fell to the floor in a heap of folded limbs. The dour potions master was aggravated as he awaited the arrival of Madame Pomfrey to his quarters, having been forced to dismiss his class to tend to the green eyed brat who had somehow wormed into his heart.  
>What had caused this child to pass out? He needed to get to the bottom of this.<p>

Swiftly.

Finally the mediwitch appeared through the floo, a scowl on her face. He returned her gaze and was slightly startled when she gave a pained sound when she spotted the teen on the bed.

"Oh Mr. Potter, what now?" she called out in a worried yet exasperated huff.

"He collapsed in the middle of potions." snarled the stoic professor, his heart clenching when she cast a diagnosis spell and paled at the results.

"Merlin's beard!" the mediwitch quickly set about pouring vial after vial of potions down Harry's throat, the list of barked out names causing Severus' eyes to widen.

When it was all over the older wizard was left speechless. Why had this been allowed to happen? Even now the child appeared perfectly fine. Pomfrey tsked as she noticed the problem as well and cast a Finite on the glamours they both expected to be there.  
>Sure enough, a glamour melted away and in its place was a fragile wispy ghost instead of the healthy teen of a few minutes before.<p>

"Sweet Salazar." Severus gasped, feeling sick. This child. Lily's little baby boy. Who had done such a thing?

On the bed, Harry Potter lay, covered in bruises and welts, nothing but literal skin and bones.

"Harry, you poor child."

A rage, sudden and surprising in its intensity, pushed violently against his temple, causing Severus to grit his teeth.

"We need to tell the headmaster."

"NO!"

The shout startled both older wizards into turning to the male in shock. How was this kid up? Severus sneered in pure reflex.

"You have more problems that normal kids see in their life time and you expect us /not/ to tell?" was his snide comment.

Tired green eyes locked with his, yet a certain amount of determination leaked through.

"I don't care. I don't want anyone seeing me like this. They have taken everything else from me but not this. Not my personal life." the boy snapped, eyes suddenly blazing.

Pomfrey covered her mouth in shock.

"But Mr. Potter. You've been beaten-"

"- Yeah, my cousins handy work this time."

"- and you are starving yourself! You only weigh about 110 pounds! You are way underweight!" Madame Pomfrey went on as if she hadn't been interrupted, earning a glare from the Gryffindor.

Severus closed his eyes, memories of his own childhood demons, haunting his mind. Please, he begged anyone listening, don't let it be the same.  
>Harry scoffed and moved to sit up, wincing only slightly as one of his bruised muscles was forced to be used. His eyes were an angry scowl of emotion that had both elder wizards flinching back. There was such hatred there, such despair, that both knew that whoever had been harming their boy who lived, had been doing so, for a long while.<p>

"Yeah well, when one is forced to live in horrid conditions, eating properly isn't exactly on the to do list." he snapped out finally, confirming to Severus that the boy had, indeed, been starved and abused.

Like he, himself had been.

He sighed in despair, feeling as if he'd failed his best friend. Oh Lily must be rolling in her grave right now. Clenching his jaw, he drew closer to the boy, vowing that Harry would no longer have to be abused by his relatives.

"I will deal with them. You get better."

Earning him a look of bewilderment, the older Slytherian snorted in amusement then left in a swirl of robes.

He had a headmaster to chew out. And muggles to punish.

He wasn't a Death Eater for nothing.

**Until the next prompt...**

**Thank you YaoiCookies87! Your awesome!**


	51. Can youby YaoiCookies87

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I make no money by writing these stories and I have no rights.**

**IMPORTANT: The great and wonderful YaoiCookies87 wrote this chapter, not me! She's a great and brilliant writer and a great person! So make sure to give her credit ;3 YaoiCookies87 wrote this amazing chapter, not me.**

**Can you hear me now?**

Prompt #171- Can You Hear Me Now?- musically inspired by Clowns by t.a.T.u.

Screaming brought the green eyed teen out of his musing daze. On instinct he ran towards the voice and growled out in rage at the sight that met him. A boy of about four was curled up, getting his arse handed to him.

By adults.

All of his hero instincts kicked in and he made his way swiftly to the little blond child. Drawing his wand, he cast numerous Petrificus Totalus before scooping up the bloodied child and sprinting off.  
>He would kill whoever allowed this child to be so badly abused. Why had no one stepped in? Whimpering brought his attention back to his charge and with a curse he sped up to the house he had managed to secure just outside of Konoha's walls. Slipping inside, he set his little blond bundle on the couch and then huffed in irritation before moving to the cupboard in his room. He grabbed potions and salves, then returned and began patching up the young boy.<p>

As he was cleaning up the stomach he flinched when his magic licked at the magic that resided there. There was something trapped in the boy. Something sealed. Someone had placed a demon inside of the little Inez's body and sealed it there. However, the demon seemed to be...almost kind to the child and instead of snapping at his magic it purred and allowed its magic to pet against his own.  
>Shivering slightly, the older boy allowed his eyes to shut, answering the whispers he began to hear in his mind. Instantly, he was sucked into his mindscape, and before him stood a tall crimson haired man. His eyes were the same blood red color and held a feral look. He was dressed in an old armored samurai outfit, complete with period sword. The green eyed teen blushed hard as those eyes drifted over him.<p>

"I suppose I should be glad you can hear me now." was the first voiced comment by the demon.

Harry Potter tilted his head in confusion.  
>"You've been trying to contact me?"<p>

The demon snorted and drew closer to the teen, causing said boy to take in a sharp breath.

"Aa. You have been an interest of mine ever since you first started being followed by the chibi." the demon stated and the glamour on the man faded completely, revealing a set of red fox ears and nine writhing tails.  
>In awe, Harry watched them shift, not even bothered by the fact that a demon was interested in him, nor that the little blond had been following him.<p>

"I'm flattered?"

Those slitted fox eyes softened and the demon lent down, giving Harry a nuzzle to the cheek.

"Thank you for protecting my host. You may call me Kyuubi and you may call my prison, Naruto."

Harry hummed in the back of his throat, feeling inexplicably content. And just like that he was spit back out of his mindscape. When he opened his eyes little Naruto was still asleep but his wounds were healed.  
>Feeling a fondness for the little one, Harry resolved to find a way to get Kyuubi and Naruto free from each other.<p>

**Until the next prompt...**


	52. Unspoken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 83 – Unspoken**

**Unspoken Promises**

"Please," Harry begged, tears running down his face, "Please, just let the children be, take it out on me instead."

Five year old Felix watched from the safety of his 'mothers' arms as his father continued to kick his mum in the back

"You no good for nothing idiot," Thomas cried out as he kicked Harry in the back, "You had to come along and ruin my life didn't you? It wasn't enough to only give me your money, time and devotion! Well guess what! You was right! I want more!"

Harry screamed as he was lifted up off the ground by his long hair, "Please, please, leave Felix alone, I'll do anything you want to, anything."

"Anything?" Thomas paused with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes," Harry said hoarsely as he held Felix close to him, "I'll do anything you want, just please leave Felix alone."

And with those words Felix watched with wide eyes as his mother was dragged into the bedroom crying. When Fleix heard the sound of the door being locked his heart broke. He wouldn't let this happen again, he'd grow up to be big and strong so he could protect his mum.

**Until the next prompt...**


	53. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 55 – Home**

**Unexpected Visitors**

Hope gave a tired sigh as she landed in the bedroom of a small flat she owned. She had brought it during her fourth year with Sirius' help. She kept the flat stocked for emergences just as this one.

Hope's hand went up to the collar around her neck; she had seen this type of collar before in history books. They were used to keep housewives in check until they 'learnt' their place. It was to bad that Dumbledore didn't realise that she knew the counter spell when he placed it on her.

"_Materfamilias__free_(1)" Hope said as she tapped the collar with her wand, a second later the collar fell off of Hope and into her lap.

Looking the collar over Hope decided upon two things, one was that the wizards must be truly stupid to have it so the person wearing the collar could say the spell to release themselves (through Hope wasn't going to point this out or complain) and that she was going to keep the collar. She had a feeling that it'd come in handy later on.

Standing up Hope went over to the wardrobe and placed it in a hidden compartment that she kept for dangerous things just as the collar. Placing the collar in the compartment Hope brought out a key from a necklace around her neck and locked it. As she stood up and placed the key back into its hiding spot around her neck a loud bang followed by the sound of several heavy items crashing down onto the floor came to her.

Acting fast Hope quickly shut the wardrobe door, made sure that the key was hidden Hope ran to were the sound came from. Hope paused through as she ran out of the bedroom, pulling out a gun from where she had it stashed away in the chest of draws in case it was a muggle who had somehow managed to break into her flat.

With her wand and gun hidden but able to get to them easily and quickly Hope ran through her flat and into the kitchen where the sound had come from. Entering the kitchen Hope found herself looking at the back of a man of 6 foot with long brown and he was currently muttering to himself as he looked at the large amount of trunks that surrounded him.

Thinking that it was an insane muggle Hope pulled her gun and pointed it at the strange man, "Freeze! I've got my gun pointed at you, if you move I'll shoot!"

The man went stiff and silent, he didn't move an inch.

"Good, you understand," Hope said with a dark look, "Now with your hands where I can see them turn around, don't try anything funny."

The man slowly turned around to face Hope only for Hope to gasp at the eyes of the man.

"Dobby," Hope whispered with wide eyes as she looked straight into the strange mans eyes, "It can't be..."

**Until the next prompt...**


	54. Unexpected Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Prompt 64 – Unexpected Romance**

"What the hell," Harry swore as he quickly looked around to find what seemed to be a large cat box on his desk with a letter taped to the side.

Slowly getting up Harry walked towards the cat box and gave it a nervous look only to jump again when another meow came from within. Worried about who the strange box and letter had come from Harry pulled out a small clear ball that Mad-Eye had given him at the end of his fourth year, the ball was supposed to tell you if the item it sat on was poisoned, hexed, had a touch activated portkey or so on it, placed it on top of the box and waited.

A few minutes later the item turned a light blue colour to show that the box and whatever was in it along with the letter was safe. Harry decided to look at the letter first, hoping that the letter explained what was going on.

_Harry Potter,_

_As you know by now I, Lord Voldermort, am your mate. Yes I know about what happened at Hogwarts and don't ask how, I have my sources._

_I have heard about your relatives and what you are put through with them, as such until I am able to get to you please find the present appropriate, do not let its appearance fool you for he can protect both himself and you._

_You're loving Dominate,_

_Lord Voldermort._

Harry had to blink a few times at the word 'loving' before his brain caught up with him.

**To Be Continued...**


	55. Martyr by YaoiCookies87

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I make no money by writing these stories and I have no rights.**

**IMPORTANT: The great and wonderful YaoiCookies87 wrote this chapter, not me! She's a great and brilliant writer and a great person! So make sure to give her credit ;3 YaoiCookies87 wrote this amazing chapter, not me.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Martyr**

_**#57- Martyr - musically inspired by Propane Nightmares by Celldweller**_

Harry coughed, his body convulsing around the sword piercing his gullet. He knew h e had to die for them. For all of his precious people, but this really hurt. He hadn't expected to be ambushed by the Light. Bound to a stake. Gagged.

Seriously, who did that in such modern times?

'Still,' he thought with pride as the assailant twisted the sword still embedded within his stomach, 'I have made sure that /they/ are safe.'

He smirked, blood dribbling down his chin and he spat out the gag.

"This is the end for you, my boy." said Albus from the sidelines.

Of course the smug bastard never wanted to get his hands dirty. No. No he coerced others to do the honours of skewering him like a human kabob. Hence why Colin Creevy now stood before him committing previously stated act of violence.

Harry blinked away the dark haze that was fogging his vision. He knew that soon he would be dead, taking his secret with him. No one would know. The thought filled him with such smug joy that he didn't even attempt to stave off the chuckle that slipped past his lips. It must have startled them, because everyone present, stiffened and Albus' ever twinkling eyes dimmed.

"May I ask what is so funny, my boy?"

Green eyes, fierce and proud, lifted to meet Dumbledore's cold blue ones. A smirk graced blood stained lips. Yes he was dying a martyr but..

"You lose old man."

**Until the next prompt...**

**Thank you YaoiCookies87! Your awesome!**


	56. Gun Shots

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter or Alex Rider and I make no money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Gun Shots**

The K-unit watched as the child looked at them and ran off back in the direction he had came from.

Wolf's curiosity finally caused him to run after the small child. The kid was quite a fast runner. He barely managed to avoid running straight into a tree. He could hear his unit sprinting to catch up with him.

The child finally stopped running and Wolf surveyed his surroundings. It was just like any other part of the woods except there was a small puddle of blood not too far from where he was standing.

His unit finally caught up and he carefully pointed out the blood. Unfortunately the kid saw and looked towards the spot. He noticed the scared look before he heard a cry of pain. He located the source and carefully approached making sure the kid was behind at all times.

A man was surrounded by about four men, all pointing some stick at him, by how the group was holding the weapons made them think of guns. Most of them were looking at the one who was obviously the leader. He had blonde-brown hair which was carefully cut in an old fashioned style.

"Just hand the runt over Potter and no one need be hurt!" the leader said in a do-as-I-say-or you-will-not-reach-your-next-birthday tone. The man in the middle snorted as he found what had just been said funny.

"Bit late for that don't you think? I was willing to die at the age of 17 so that my Godson could grow up in a safe environment. What makes you think I will just hand him over? Because you're the ministry of magic? I don't give a crap who you are. He is the only family I have left and if you keep trying to take him away from me, I will be able to stop you. If this got out to the public who do you think they will side with. The ministry or me? Make your choice. Do you give up or will I have to turn everyone against you?" the young one with black hair and emerald eyes said.

The men looked at each other before one said "Bombardo". The man was blown backwards into a tree where he lay still.

"You idiot." the leader barked "We need to leave now. The kid isn't here anyway."

Wolf looked up just as the men disappeared with multiple pops that sounded like multiple gun shots.

**Until the next prompt...**


	57. Mud by YaoiCookies87

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I make no money by writing these stories and I have no rights.**

**IMPORTANT: The great and wonderful YaoiCookies87 wrote this chapter, not me! She's a great and brilliant writer and a great person! So make sure to give her credit ;3 YaoiCookies87 wrote this amazing chapter, not me.**

**Written for the second lot of 50 words for Werewolf One's theme challenge, the theme for this set of prompts is that they're all Prologues for Harry Potter fics.**

**Mud**

_**#83- Mud - musically inspired by Schism by Tool**_

Neville raised an amused brow as he watched his lover roll around on the wet earth with their newly adopted Rottweiler puppy. It was a funny sight to behold.  
>Normally Harry didn't like to get so dirty. Oh he loved working with Neville in the gardens, getting dirt under his nails, but getting dirty in hard to reach places wasn't something the older teen enjoyed.<br>Still, here he was, romping around with the puppy, aptly named Grub.

"Having fun, Ry?"

Harry's head peered over the fluff of a dog pup perched on his tummy and curious yet delighted green eyes met his own.

"Look, Grub! Daddy's home!"

Said puppy tipped in excitement and bounded off of his 'mommy's' lap and galloped over to his 'daddy'.  
>Neville soon had an armful of both his puppy and his lover, as the latter had jumped up to follow the Rottie.<br>He smiled, his eyes warm as he cuddle both of his mud covered loved ones close.

"Let's get something to eat, Ry."

Harry beamed at him and nodded in acquiescence.

"Let's."

**And that's all the prompts for this 'Book' Thank you for reading :)**

**Thank you YaoiCookies87! Your awesome!**


End file.
